


Rocketwell Estate

by GrayBeast_1995



Series: Golborne's RP series [4]
Category: DnD - Fandom, Original Work, goblins - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Dark Magic, Exhibitionism, Gay, Goblins, Hot Tub, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, It's complecated, M/M, Magic, Male - Freeform, Master/Servant, OC, Older, Oral, Pet Play, Smut, Thief, Troll - Freeform, dnd, foxy grampa, lots of fetishes, not my characters, nude, xxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayBeast_1995/pseuds/GrayBeast_1995
Summary: This is an RP session with a friend who wanted to see how Golborne would react to his own family of Goblins and their own kinks and quirks.Golborne is a thief who's in a crippling amount of debt so he goes to steal whatever he can from a rich house hold that just came up on the market on the Thieves Guild's eyes.The Rocketwells are own by Willhanema and there are 7 of them that will all get a shot at our favorite Thief/whore goblin.in order of oldest to youngest. (I think, pretty sure all of them are older than Golborne [25yr old])Ocksil- the head of the familyDaxxib - the scientist of the familyLisarl - the carefree sneakPlattz - half troll sonPichwid - the Edgy dark mageTrevik and Miznax - the twins
Relationships: Golborne/Rocketwells
Series: Golborne's RP series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337821
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Breaking and Entering

W  
"I see youuuuuuuuuu~"

It was late at night outside the Rocketwell estate, and Lisarl was on his way back home from one of his rare secret streaking excursions, going from rooftop to rooftop to avoid being spotted. As he was going, he spied a red-haired goblin that he'd never seen before. Lisarl let a slight grin play across his lips as he knew exactly what this guy was planning just from looking at him. After all, the guy was crouching down low in this dark alley doing his best not to be seen while scoping out the ENORMOUS estate that was just across the way from him. Within an instant, he managed to size up this guy from a distance and come to the conclusion that while he was probably very skilled at his craft, he looked pretty young compared to Lisarl. ...And kinda cute too.

So just as a harmless goof, Lisarl quietly made his way from the rooftop he was on and slipped down closer to where he was, "Sup, bitch~" Lisarl grinned as he casually hung naked from a nearby awning by his feet.

G  
"...fucking ninja hobos..." Golborne says while sighing. "Look pal, I already paid to case this place. Guild law says I got dibs." 

W  
Lisarl snickers at that. "'Ninja hobo'~ Dude, you're hilarious~ Aaaaaaaanyway, funny thing 'bout you callin' dibs~ Exactly how long ago did you 'pay' to case this fine-lookin' estate anyway~?" he asks as he effortlessly hops down from the awning right-side-up and stands there in the alley with this weirdo as though there was nothing wrong with his own current state of undress.

G  
Golborne rolls his eyes and groans, "Some asshat kept hyping up the price and kept delaying the claim till last night. The people here are loaded out the ass and came out of nowhere."

W  
Lisarl makes a weird face at that, almost like the comment about coming out of nowhere caught him off-guard for some reason, "You sure 'bout that, dude? I've known the guy that lives in this place for abouuuuuuuuuut..." he trails off and starts counting on his fingers as if he really has to think about it, then shrugs casually, "Eh, forty years or so? If that?"

G  
Forty years?!? Well it would make sense if they were rich enough. With enough money anyone can be invisible to the Thieves Guild. "Oh so you know the owner? He a fan of giving handouts to naked goblins in the street?" Golborne asks as he eyes Lisarl up and down. Now that he thought about it, he was awfully clean for an urchin.

W  
"Oh yeah, free room and board too, now that ya mention it~" he tried his best to restrain a snicker, "Listen, I dunno what this dude's gonna think if I let ya in, but..." Lisarl gets a devilish smile on his face, "If ya wanna come in, I can show ya how -I- get in~"

G  
Now the reasonable part of Golborne's head was telling him to make a break for it. This was obviously a set-up to something, but something was telling his gut to see how this plays out. At the very least, he'll know a way in.

"Fuck it. Fine, I'll bite. How?"

W  
Lisarl gets nice and uncomfortably close to Golborne and squints while he points at a specific point on the house, "Window up on the second floor. Some fucker installed the latch backwards so it can open from the outside~ It's so stupid and literally nobody's bothered to fix it yet~" he couldn't help but snicker as he was explaining it.

"Aaaaaaand lucky for us, there's a pretty clear path leading right up to it too~ Nuthin in the way, just a straight shot with plenty of cover," he shrugged as he started leading the way for Golborne to follow him. His moves looked almost like a professional who had done this sort of thing many times before and yet not even Golborne could deny that this seemed almost too convenient.

"I ain't seen ya around here before. Name's Lisarl," he whispered as he offered to shake the stranger's hand. While this clearly suspicious goblin's upbeat personality was probably getting on Golborne's nerves, it didn't seem like he had any ill intentions in mind. The impression that he got was that at worst, he might have a harmless jape in store for him and nothing more.

G  
Golborne was keeping a generous gap between the two as they made their way in. Scaling a wall and getting inside was child's play really, but this was way too easy. As for handshakes, Golborne couldn't not shake his hand. It was one of the few standards he held: when shown respect, you respect back; if only as a courtesy.

"Golborne, and I usually don't let people see me here in the higher districts unless I want to."

W  
"Eh, fair enough~" Lisarl casually shrugged as he opened a nearby closet, fished out a rather form-fitting outfit, and got dressed right there, "Well, that was a fun little romp~ Not every day ya make a new friend while you're out streaking~" he paused for a moment after he said that.

"Shit, who am I kidding? I do that all the time~" he laughed as he did a couple of stretches, "So with that said, what say I show you around the place now that I'm decent~?"

G  
The fact that this guy had clothes that fit him in the closet and knew where everything was gave a clear hint that Lisarl actually lived here. He had to have picked up the hint that Golborne was here to pick the place clean, but there was no sign of him stopping him. So the real question was which was more insane: the fact that he was letting Golborne see the inside of his home knowing he was a thief or the fact that Golborne knew this and was just following him to get a tour. "So what kind of setup does a charitable noble have when they have such shitty security? I get the feeling that I might not be the only one you've taken tours with."

W  
"Buddy, you have no idea~" Lisarl shook his head with a smile, "As for the layout, well... We got most of the bedrooms and bathrooms up here on the second floor, common area just down here~" Lisarl bends slightly over the banister, sticking his ass out just a little bit as he points down to the rather open foyer and conversation pit in the center of the main floor.

"Rest of the stuff on the main floor is mostly dining room, kitchen, staff quarters... Got a nice little hot tub out back, more bedrooms on the third floor--mostly just Pops' office, his bedroom, personal shower room... Oh yeah, and Pichwid's got his own room set up about as far away from it as possible..." Lisarl continued for a while as he didn't even notice right away that he let some familial connections slip mid-tour.

G  
"Pop's?" Golborne thought as he followed quietly. This was his father's place? A bastard child maybe? Daddy issues making him act out? Either way, Golborne wasn't going to bring it up and just keep mapping the place out. He could already see a few portraits and vases he could swipe.

"So this Pichwid, what's his story that he gets his own space here?"

W  
"Oh, pfft. He's my little bro," he waves dismissively as he turns around to watch Golborne visually take in all the decorative pieces around the house, "Dude secretly calls his room his 'demonic atelier', whatever that means," Lisarl gestures with air-quotes as he speaks, "Almost never leaves the damn place unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Anywho, I imagine you didn't come here just to 'look around', so--" Lisarl stops short as a goblin wearing a lab coat and glasses walks up to them with a pensive look on his face before he notices Lisarl's new 'friend'. This new goblin looked much more mature than Lisarl just from the way he carried himself.

"Hmmh... New friend of yours, Liz?" the goblin looked over at Golborne with a much more critical eye than Lisarl was. He didn't look as though he was about to do anything that would rat him out, he just sort of looked him up and down in deep thought, almost as if he was taking in every detail that he could.

"Oh hell yeah, found him lookin’ at the place while I was out streakin’~" Lisarl snickered as he gave Golborne an enthusiastic pat on the back as the other goblin simply nodded for now.

G  
"A pleasure to meet ya." Golborne said as he nodded back while hiding the irritation of basically having his 'cover' blown. He didn't expect so many people were inside and still active. Every person who saw him would be a liability later if he came back for a heist. Already he was running a few excuses he would need to justify being here, but he'll let Lisarl do most of the talking.

W  
"Likewise," he nodded as he continued looking him over.

"Oh shit, where are my manners? Dax, this is Golborne. Golb, this is Dax, my dear, sweet elder twin brother~" he put his hands under his chin and made cute faces at his brother while Dax just calmly shook his head and adjusted his glasses.

"Liz, we've got a bit of a family crisis upstairs..." Dax sighed.

"Oh money... Those two again?" Lisarl shook his head, "Wait, then why you coming to get -me-?"

"Plattz has his hands full just restraining Pichwid, and of course this HAD to happen again while our father was out of the house..." Dax explained.

"Well, shit... Golb, you just wanna chill in the foyer for a bit?" Lisarl offered, "This is prolly gonna take a bit..."

Dax looked at his brother with a bit of a sly grin, "What, you're going to leave your new friend alone in the middle of our lavish home with nothing but his word? Aren't you worried he's just liable to rob the place~?"

G  
“Well, that route just closed,” Golborne thought to himself. This Dax fella was either being cheeky or was completely aware of what Golborne was. Either way, being left alone would ensure he was here to rob them. But this news of something upstairs was an opportunity waiting for him. These lot were loaded with cash, having them owe him for his assistance would probably be better than anything he could carry out here and disappear later.

"That's understandable, you won't want a stranger walking around your home. But since I'm here anyway, no reason why I shouldn't offer a helping hand. Seems only fair since Lisarl was giving this tour for free. But what IS going on upstairs?"

W  
Dax straightened his glasses, looking almost impressed that Golborne volunteered to not stay on his own, "Well, now we're at a bit of a crossroads. See, this problem is mostly a family affair, so we wouldn't exactly be very good hosts if we got you involved in our busines. ...However, leaving you to your own devices could be equally b--" Dax stops short as everyone can hear someone shouting quite loudly in goblin.

"I WORKED FOREVER ON THAT OUTFIT! HOW DARE YOU, YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!" the voice seemed to get louder as four figures, two of them goblin, two of them... goblin-ish? But somehow not quite.

A tall pale goblinoid with black hair and purple highlights was backing up down the stairs while brandishing some sort of dark magic orb in his hand as he was being chased by a red-haired goblin that was madly throwing fireballs in the pale goblinoid's direction. Meanwhile, a blue-haired goblin, most likely the red-haired goblin's twin brother, was following behind him, frantically dispelling the fireballs before they could set fire to anything.

"Trevik, that is enough!" the blue-haired goblin shouted back with a surprising amount of authority as another taller and well-built goblinoid with blue skin ran down the stairs headed right for the pale goblinoid in an effort to restrain him.

Dax sighs deeply as the carnage seemed to naturally wind down for a brief moment.

Lisarl also shook his head, "Course it's the magic-users of the family that are always getting into fights..." he paused for a moment as he looked over to see how Golborne was handling all this, "Soooooo yeah... Now you've met the whole family. Well, all but Pops, but y'know."

G  
"Of course it’d be spell slinging..." Golborne says as he reaches into his bag. "I got a quick fix for this if you can keep the two still for a quick second. It won't stop them fighting, but it'll keep them from burning the house down." He didn't want to burn through one of his tools already, but not being in the middle of a warlock and wizard tossing spells. He pulls out a vial of silver-colored dust as he shows Dax. "I got a bottle of Mage Slayer. It should stop them from casting spells for a while. I can sell it to ya if you'd like."

W  
Dax examines the bottle with increasing interest, looking like this was the first time he'd ever seen this mixture before, "Goodness, that's rather..." he clears his throat and shakes his head once he'd noticed he was trailing off, "Perhaps I could replicate this for you if you gave me the time to study it more closely. I've actually been in need of something like thi--"

Dax was interrupted by the pale goblinoid speaking up rather plainly, "That outfit looked terrible on me. You must not have put any thought into it at all."

At that moment, the red-haired goblin broke out of his brother's grasp, seething with rage at the pale goblinoid's impertinence, "...Mock my fashion sense one more time, Pichwid... It'll be the last thing you ever do!"

As if on cue, the front door burst open violently as a balding goblin with grey hair stepped across the threshold, clearly already done with whatever shit he was walking in on. He shouted just one simple word. One word that practically oozed with this man's exasperation and was immediately indicative of the fact that he would be putting up with no more shit from any of them. With the vocal strength to be heard across the entire manor...

"BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS!"

From that moment... Absolute silence. Everyone froze on the spot, regardless of what they were doing, regardless of what their hand in the current brawl was. They all knew that when THIS goblin spoke up, they listened.

When he knew that everyone had stopped their bickering, the goblin let out a loud sigh and let his shoulders slump down, "...Could somebody please tell me... calmly... Why the hell I'm comin' back home to these two fightin' again...?"

Eventually, Lisarl worked up the nerve to speak up, pointing over to Golborne, "Uhh... Dad, we got company..."

"And you guys fought in front of him. Lovely..." Lisarl's dad lightly facepalms for a moment, "Oy... Everyone to their rooms... Don't care who did what, just rooms... Now, please. ...Liz, you can stay if you want. He's your guest, after all."

With that, everyone aside from Lisarl either begrudgingly or swiftly went back to their rooms without so much as a peep.

G  
As Golborne watched the lot leave, he was in a weird middle ground. He was glad that he didn't have to spend a vital tool over a stupid fight between brothers, but he really didn't want to be the center of attention as the head of the house has come strolling in with a pissed off mood.

"Your Pops, I assume?" Golborne whispers as the three of them were left alone.

W  
Lisarl nodded and quietly mouthed the word 'yep' as his father approached them, "Listen, Pops, I--"

Ocksil took a breath and raised his hand as calmly as he could, "Don't... Don't worry about it for now. It's fine, company comes first. ...And on that note," he directs his attention towards Golborne once he was able to collect himself to a point of being presentable, "Listen... I'm really sorry you had to sit through... all that..." he gestured towards where the rest of his family was standing previously.

"Anyway, all that ugliness aside, pleasure to meet another good 'friend' of Lisarl's~" Lisarl's dad held out his hand rather casually, "Name's Ocksil Rocketwell, and welcome to our lovely home~ And listen, if ya need anything at all while you're here, just let me know; I'll have our staff members tend to your every desire so long as it's within reason~"

G  
"Golborne." He said as he shook hands with Ocksil. Great, whole family knows his name and face, but he can't blow his cover now. He's in too deep, and he's spent too much money to come out empty handed. For now he needs a cover, and fast before Ocksil gets any hint of his job. So the question is, what job needs to case a house of a rich goblin?

W  
After Golborne let that thought mull over in his head for a while, Lisarl piped up, "Actually, Pops. He's more than just a friend, he's here to--" Lisarl leans in and whispers the rest in his dad's ear, partially to make their would-be robber sweat a little and partially just because he's just a troll like that.

Ocksil looked shocked for a minute and recoiled a little, "Oh shit, you serious?", then after a pause that felt to Golborne like it dragged on for a bit, he finished speaking.

"That shit's right now? Damn, I didn't think that reporter was due till tomorrow!" Ocksil winced a little, looking embarrassed as he fiddled with his outfit and straightened it out to make him look a little more presentable, "And here I am, lookin' my absolute worst in front of the guy who's here to interview me! 'Extree extree, Famous Bank CEO Yells At His Violent Kids to Shut The Fuck Up!' Ooh god, that's embarrassing..." he nervously tugged at his collar.

G  
The pause made Golborne's heart beat in his ear, but at the mention of interview he couldn't jump fast enough to take the opportunity. He pulled out a pen and notepad he kept for mapping out places, "Oh, not to worry, Sir. I wasn't taking notes till now. No need to slander your good name over a little scuffle between kids." Golborne said as he smiled gently and pretended to write stuff down. He had to come up with questions to ask, but he can do that on the fly, for now he just needed to seal the deal. "I'm sorry I caught you at such a bad time, I just need a few questions asked and I'll be out of your hair."

W  
"Not a problem, ask away~" Ocksil declared invitingly, "Oh, before that, you look a little frazzled there, Golb," he furrowed his brow at their would-be reporter out of legitimate concern.

"If you'd like, I have a hot tub not far from here. We can unwind for a bit and have a nice little no-pressure Q&A there if that sounds more up your alley~"

"Ooh, can I come too~?" Lisarl clapped with an excited grin on his face.

"Eh, if our guest is alright with it and it doesn't interfere with the interview, sure," Ocksil shrugged.

G  
Well that was unexpected, Golborne has never really met a noble who would be so... forward. But now thinking about it, it's not like he's actually going to be making a report, so might as well just get a free dip in a hot tub. Just act professional and ask vague and open-ended questions, the rest will fill itself out. "Well I'm not one to turn down such a generous offer, and I don't mind the company. I didn't bring a swimsuit though..." Golborne says as he gauged their reaction.

W  
Ocksil gave a bit of a sly grin as he beckoned for Lisarl and Golborne to follow behind him.

"Golb honey, where we're going, we don't need swimsuits~" Lisarl snickered as he patted Golborne on the shoulder and followed behind his dad, playfully swaying his hips back and forth and even jokingly bumping up against Ocksil from the side.

Ocksil couldn't help but snicker at that and playfully wave his second-eldest son away with his hand, "Pfft~ Not in front of company, ya fool~"

"Says the guy that publicly made out with Dad as part of a revenge scheme~" Lisarl elbows his dad with a knowing wink.

Ocksil laughs at this, "That's not what happened, fuck off~"

G  
"Oh well there's definitely a story there." Golborne said as he noted Lisarl's comment. Things were feeling more and more like he was on one of his side jobs. Great. Though he's not obligated to do anything since he's "officially" a journalist so odds are it's just a dip and nothing more. But as they continued, Golborne ran over a few questions to ask. "But I suppose that has little to do with your success as a CEO."

W  
After a while, Ocksil had led the two of them into the back with a large room decorated in a calming outdoor aesthetic. Off to the side of the room, there was a smaller glass enclosure that housed the hot tub itself along with enough space inside to have ample room to walk around, store clothing, etcetera. It looked to be rather well-lit even without the conveniently-placed skylight above them that also functioned as part of the steam ventilation system.

Without much thought, Ocksil casually sloughed off his jacket and stripped out of his formal wear as he went to hold the door open for his son and guest, "Eh, you'd be right about that, but I can talk about it off-the-record if ya like."

Lisarl zipped by, slipping out of his outfit from earlier like he'd spent years of his life practicing to be a goddamn pro at this, "Dibs~!" he called out like a little kid, despite being almost twice Golborne's age.

Ocksil shook his head and smiled as he went in after him, "What am I gonna do with you, Liz?"

G  
"Something to consider," Golborne says as he follows Lisarl and begins to remove his top at least. He wanted to avoid showing too much for free. He made a note to watch their reaction as he showed off his hairy pecs as he still held his notepad in hand while he observed the room. He was impressed honestly, he's never seen such a rich goblin. Most of the nobles here are a bunch of pompous elves who love lording over everyone. "So tell me, how does a goblin manage to work his way up to being CEO to one of most successful banks in the country? Hope you don't mind answering your success story, but getting the facts from the original source always helps."

W  
As Golborne spoke, the other two goblins got comfy in the hot tub, Lisarl with his arms resting on the rim while Ocksil casually putting his hands behind his head. Lisarl let out a pleasured moan as he felt the warm water ease the tension in his body while Ocksil gave him a little nudge to tone down the moaning.

"Well, y'see, that itself is a long story, dating waaaaaaaaaaaaay back to when our bank was originally a much less well-known affair than it is now," Ocksil sighed as he started answering his questions.

"Back in my day, grandpappy Pozzit ran the place~" Lisarl snickered trying to keep his old-man impression up, much to his father's--and most likely Golborne's--chagrin, "Yeh, the old coot knew how t' keep it in the family~"

Ocksil shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Well, aside from the old-man routine, Liz got it pretty well bang-on and it continued that way for quite a while at first..."

Eventually, Ocksil tilted his head for a second, seemingly pondering why Golborne hadn't gotten in yet, "Care to join us there, Golb? Water's fine, as I'm sure this old fogey can attest to~" he snickered as he went back to lovingly picking on his son for his earlier antics.

G  
"Well it's not like I'm really shy with this." Golborne thought to himself as he slipped out of his boots . He actually had to stop himself from going through the motions of a strip tease routine as he was unbuttoning his pants. He wasn't being paid for this. He's supposed to be a journalist not a stripper.

Letting his pants hit the floor, Golborne forgot he was sporting his purple G-string. After a quick beat, he decided to just go in with them on. They were meant to get wet anyway. As he sunk into the water, a sigh of relief slipped through his lips as he continued his totally real interview. "So a family-owned bank with a long history with the city, but were there any defining moments that helped along the way? Business partners? Good fortune? Extended families?"

Golborne was fishing for info: family names, side businesses, side projects? Anything that might be used as a password or combination here in the house. More often than not, people use their most memorable event to protect their stuff.

W  
"'Didn't bring a swimsuit', huh~?" Lisarl snickered as his dad promptly splashed him with water for that, "Whaaaaaaaat~? He's got good taste, although I prefer commando myself~"

"Ey, don't pick on him or I'll make you get out right now," Ocksil waved dismissively in Lisarl's direction, then cleared his throat, "With that aside, here's how it went."

After Lisarl's distracting comment, Ocksil began to answer Golborne's questions in great detail. Ocksil was obviously an old pro at being able to not only relay information but also keep it engaging for the other person so as not to bore them. Among other things, Golborne would notice that Ocksil tended to reference his own late father several times throughout the interview. About how he was a major influence in how he ran things at work now, his family life, and so on. He basically got the impression that everything that Ocksil was now was either because of his father's influence in his life or his own hard work and dedication in his absence.

Then Golborne found it. The magic number. Or so it would seem. June 29th, 1938. Ocksil had just casually let it slip that his father's birthday was so important to him and the bank that June 29th of every year would be dedicated to Pozzit's life in some form or fashion.

G  
As they talked, Golborne would pretend to write something down, but as he heard the date slip he quickly wrote down the date and waited for him to close the interview. He had to admit, the old man was quite the showman, Golborne honestly enjoyed his stories as they soaked. Of course the tub was a big help. He wasn't oblivious to their flirting though, of course it didn't help that he was splashing his pecs and washing them occasionally to rub them just to get them going. It was fun to watch their faces. But all good things must come to an end eventually and the three of them had to end the interview.

"Well I think I got everything I needed, but there is one thing I wanted to cover before I left." Golborne said as he was dressing, "Ocksil, are you aware that I caught your son streaking outside before I showed up? I feel like that might be something you'd want me to keep out of the news." Golborne said with a cheeky smile as he watched their reactions.

W  
"Oh, thanks for that, ya little rat~ You climbed right into my--" Lisarl started with his witty comeback before Ocksil put his fingers to Lisarl's lips to quiet him for now.

"Listen... You and I both know how this all works, right Golb? How much says that your little 'meeting' with my son never happened?" Ocksil spoke plainly, hoping a bribe would get him to not report on that little tidbit of blackmail.

"Dad, you don't have to pay him shit, this guy literally climbed in the wi--" Lisarl began again, only for his father to stop him and pull him in close, the two of them basically ignoring Golborne for the moment as they looked at each other.

"Listen, this isn't even about me right now. You've got your teaching career to think of here too, Liz," Ocksil continued, focusing too much on his son to really pay much attention to anything else, "This gets out, you're gettin' canned, and even if ya get missed with that shit, it's gonna look terrible to start with. Best thing to do is just pay him off, get him outta our hair, whatever."

This back-and-forth went on for a bit longer, to the point where they probably wouldn't have even noticed if Golborne had slipped out right now.

G  
"Oh don't worry about it. You've already shown me such a nice time, it’d be a dick move for me to do you wrong like that. Just give ya' boy a good spanking and I think we'll be all good." Golborne said as he was by the door, " Anyway, I'll see myself out. Thanks for the good times; see ya in the papers." Golborne says as he leaves the house and closes the door. But the moment the door shuts, Golborne activates his boots to sprint at high speeds for the balcony. He HAD to make the heist NOW. If what Ocksil said was true and a reporter was coming tomorrow, they would know he was fake. They now think that Golborne has left the place, but he'll be in the main office before they could even make it upstairs. He has the combination, he knows where safes are usually held, no one has seen him, and everyone inside thinks he's gone. It's go big or go home, and Golborne was going big!

In a matter of seconds, Golborne was already inside. In a silent dash, he was already down the hall and entering what felt like an office. He entered without so much as a peep and began his search.

W  
As Golborne was leaving, the two of them stopped arguing and Ocksil patted Lisarl on the shoulder.

"Attaboy, Liz. Now let's get this guy," Ocksil snickered as they slipped out of the hot tub together and the older goblin started picking up his clothes with magic and putting them on as he went, while Lisarl was perfectly content to just ditch his clothes entirely like he usually would. On the wall next to the door as they were leaving, Lisarl pushed and held down a button marked "Lab" and spoke into the speaker.

"Now~" he said simply as he strolled out of the room without a care, while Ocksil rolled his eyes at his son's needless dramatic flair.

Meanwhile, back with Golborne, the office itself was rather grand. Everything looked absolutely beautiful, from the various paintings adorning the walls, to the solid marble desk, to the tasteful nude goblin statues made of solid gold stationed around the office, some of which seemed to be modeled after either Ocksil or his kids. The majority of said statues were placed around the room in such a way that their butts were the first thing you'd notice. While none of the statues were particularly lewd, the placement definitely looked a little bit... pandering. Upon closer inspection, it looked as though there were several slight indents in the office carpeting, most likely indicating that where the statues were placed now was not their original position.

But that most likely mattered very little to Golborne right now. What did matter was the rather sizeable portrait of what Golborne assumed must be Ocksil's father, Pozzit Rocketwell. Given the current pattern he's been observing, he was almost certain that the REALLY good shit was hiding back behind there. While this all probably seemed too easy to him, the painting itself looked to be rather heavy, which made sense due to its immense scale.

G  
"Yeesh, talk about conceited. Who the hell makes gold nude statues of himself, let alone his kids too?" Golborne said between heavy breaths as he walked through the room, his shoes still smoking slightly from his dash. He's not going to be able to do another one like that for a while. As he sees the portrait Golborne instantly knows to check. He pulls out his extendable pole and adjusts it under the portrait.

"Nothing personal, old man Pozzit. I promise to put it to good use at least." He says as he pushes the portrait up with the pole. It doesn't damage the portrait itself, but the back of the frame usually gets scratched like this. He normally takes his time to leave no trace, but he didn't have time. He didn't know how long Ocksil would be before he came back to this room. And sure enough there was a gold plated safe ripe for the picking. He quickly looked over the safe, he knew it's brand and how to input the code.

"06...29...38"

And with a last turn Golborne heard a click.

W  
At that moment, Golborne felt rather giddy being close to what looked like the entire Rocketwell family's fortune. Perhaps even slightly aroused. So excited and aroused, in fact, that he didn't notice the feeling of a slight pinprick in the back of his neck until just a second ago.

In the periphery of Golborne's vision, he could see Dax standing there in the door holding a handheld tranq gun, already having shot a dart that was now jutting out of Golborne's neck. He eventually realized he couldn't move his body, yet he wasn't in any particular danger. Just gettin' caught in the act of theft, most likely with an induced boner, no biggy. He watched Dax calmly walk over to him to catch him just as the temporary numbness made his legs give out.

Dax calmly patted their would-be robber's head as Golborne started to feel a little sleepy, "If you'd waited just a moment longer, I would've been able to decide on what to give you instead of -this- mish-mash... No matter, go to sleep for now."

G  
"GODDAMN IT." Golborne cursed as he ripped the dart out of his neck before his arms started to fail. He couldn't be more livid with how this turned out, but no way in hell he was going out like this. He looked around to see an exit, but the only one he could see in his spinning vision was the one Dax was guarding. He clawed at whatever he could to stay up, but he was falling quickly with his vision going quicker. He bit his lip in a vain attempt to stay up, but he couldn't feel anything even when he saw a gush of blood hit the floor from the bite. If he could use his arms he could maybe get something to neutralize the tranq, but he could barely clench his hands let alone think from whatever cocktail drug was rushing through his head. Even as he was being carried away he put everything into struggling out, but it was little more than small twitching as he was dragged from the room....

W  
"Don't be such a baby, you're going to be alright," Dax rolled his eyes as he took out a wad of sterile gauze from his coat pocket and started tending to Golborne's self-inflicted wound, "If anything, the only real harm coming to you is that bloody lip and not much else."

As Dax walked out of the office with Golborne's twitching and dazed body in his arms, Golborne could hear footsteps and see the blue-haired goblin from earlier running up to them in a panic.

"Oh gods, what happened!?" was all Golborne heard him say before the would-be thief passed out.

Dax groaned in annoyance, "He bit his lip when I caught him red-handed, he's fine. Look, Miz. Not even this tranq cocktail is going to hurt him. ...Unless he gets a VERY minor case of priapism; I may have put in a bit too much aphrodisiac in my haste," he shrugged nonchalantly, "Easily fixable for someone like myself, but it might be awkward for our little burglar when he wakes up with a rager... Now come on, I need you to heal his lips so he doesn't get blood on the carpet."

The blue-haired goblin nodded and quietly followed behind him.


	2. Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP session with a friend who wanted to see how Golborne would react to his own family of Goblins and their own kinks and quirks.   
> Golborne is a thief who's in a crippling amount of debt so he goes to steal whatever he can from a rich house hold that just came up on the market on the Thieves Guild's eyes.   
> The Rocketwells are own by Willhanema and there are 7 of them that will all get a shot at our favorite Thief/whore goblin.  
> in order of oldest to youngest. (I think, pretty sure all of them are older than Golborne [25yr old])  
> Ocksil- the head of the family  
> Daxxib - the scientist of the family  
> Lisarl - the carefree sneak   
> Plattz - half troll son  
> Pichwid - the Edgy dark mage  
> Trevik and Miznax - the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golborne has woken up in worse places...

W  
Golborne eventually came to, his eyes still hazy out of grogginess. From what the goblin could make out of his surroundings as his vision came into focus, he was in a room with light blue walls that looked like it was some sort of sickroom. Cabinets filled with medical equipment and other various medications lined the walls nearby. Golborne could feel the bed underneath him and internally remarked on how comfy it actually was to lay on. These Rocketwells certainly spared no expense, even when it came down to something as simple as the rooms they used to tend to their sick.

As he was taking a moment to admire this, he soon realized that he felt like his dick was being gently rubbed from underneath the covers, but the feeling soon vanished the moment he became aware of it. As he fully began to process this feeling, Dax walked in with a clipboard. He seemed to stop momentarily as if he'd bumped into something that Golborne couldn't see, then continued on his way, eyeing Golborne up and down as he did so.

"Good, you're up. Are you feeling anything persistent after that shot I gave you? I'd advise you to make any bodily concerns known as soon as possible since that tranquilizer formula that I gave you was rather rushed. ...I'd advise you not to get up just yet, though."

G  
"Da'fuck did you put in it?" Golborne said through a slight locked jaw; he couldn't help but notice the lingering hard-on. His body was still going through a sore phase as the tranquilizer's drug still plagued him, but he could feel that he still had his clothes. Not his bag though. He could feel a set of cuffs holding him down too. Well at least Dax wasn't as careless as Liz or Ocksil, but he's done more with less. "So... what should I be expecting? Guards coming to collect me? Blackmail? Organ harvesting?...Closet sex slave?" Golborne asked as he watched Dax's reactions.

W  
Dax looked at him almost unfazed by his words, "Are you done? No, nothing so drastic as that. In fact, our father has expressed that he wants to speak with you shortly regarding what comes next. We're merely taking the necessary precautions for the time being until he's ready to meet with you."

As Dax spoke, a feminine-looking goblin in a French maid outfit walked in, raised Golborne's head slightly, and began to fluff his pillow with care.

"Miss Belfith, could you perhaps come back another time? I need to have a chat with our patient."

The maid nodded quietly and put the pillow back in its place before placing a cool damp cloth on Golborne's forehead to help him feel better, then leaving with a curtsy as Dax took a seat by his new patient's bedside.

G  
"Your family's weird..." Golborne says as he stays where he is. "I'm pretty sure your brother knew from the start I was a thief and he still let me in. Not to mention your dad just assumed I belonged here and invited me to skinny dip in his hot tub...with his son." Golborne says as he sunk into the bed, "And even after I tried stealing from your safe, you just keep me in a comfy bed like I'm still a guest? What's there to even talk about?"

W  
"I'm not at liberty to divulge anything of what our father wishes to discuss with you. He wishes for your answers to be more organic rather than something rehearsed. But I will say that our father is rather... generous to a fault..." Dax paused for a moment as he turned to his clipboard, "In the meantime, how are you feeling right now? Any lingering side effects other than potentially that one?" he casually tilted his head towards Golborne's bulge, not even blinking as he did so.

G  
"Naw it's always like that." Golborne said, trying to play it off as a joke. "Aside from the stiffness everywhere else, I'm fine. I've had worse stuff running through me and got over it just fine." Golborne says as he shrugs. "So when's your old man gonna get here? I don't know how long I've been out, but I think it's been too long."

W  
Dax shrugs casually, "Just overnight, nothing too long."

Just then, they both heard a buzz and saw a small red light blink below a button on the wall, which Dax pressed as he spoke into the intercom.

"Sickroom," Dax stated plainly.

"Send him up if he's well yet," Ocksil's voice replied back to him.

"Good news, he's ready to see you now," Dax finished writing on his clipboard, "I can accompany you if you need assistance getting around or you can proceed to the upstairs office on your own. I'd advise against trying to leave prematurely if you want your tools back, just a head's up."

G  
"Ugh, fine." Golborne said as he got up from bed. He had already picked the cuffs off with a hidden lock pick. Stretching out his back as he stood up, he could hear the cracking of his spine. He must have really been here overnight. Not good... He still needed to make 800 gold if he was going to make his quota on time and this botched job just cost him big. "I need to stop gambling..." Golborne mumbled to himself as he straightened out his clothes, "Lead the way, Doc."

W  
Dax took Golborne by the hand and led him upstairs to the office on the third floor, where Ocksil sat across from them from behind his marble desk, the gold statues from last night were in much more tasteful positions than they were when Golborne last saw them.

What immediately struck Golborne as rather strange was that Ocksil was looking at him not with a smug look for having outsmarted him or even a look of anger for having been deceived. No, the look on Ocksil's face was best described as the look of a disappointed yet concerned father.

"Have a seat..." he calmly gestured to the comfy-looking velvet chair across from him. As Golborne did as he was asked, Ocksil closed his eyes and sighed, "...Just... tell me why you're here. Young guy like you doesn't just raid a rich guy's coffers this suddenly--and recklessly, at that--without a damn good reason for it..."

G  
Crossing his arms, as if to hold some defiance in his trapped state. He certainly didn't like the way Ocksil was looking at him, it was like he was being scolded like a damn kid. Taking his seat, Golborne decided to be direct, "I'm here cause your son literally invited me inside. Normally I wouldn't be dumb enough to get caught like this, but my window was closing fast. If you're wondering why this house, it's cuz your place was on the board at the guild."

W  
"Huh, another thieves guild guy. Figured as much. I don't recognize ya from Liz's class yet you could just climb into Liz's window with no issue. Toolkit was a damn giveaway too, honestly," he said as he put a portion of the contents of Golborne's toolkit on the desk, "Decked the fuck out with more than an average thief's shit," he continued as the tools on the desk glowed for a bit and Ocksil swiped left with his finger to magically make them float off the desk and land softly on the floor beside Ocksil.

"So this may surprise ya to know, but I know how you guys operate. What's the bid on our place up to -this- time?" Ocksil sat back in his chair a bit with his hands pressed together as if he was contemplating something.

G  
"4 grand to just have a chance. Would have been a lot cheaper if it wasn't for the asshole who kept up-bidding the place. I saw the rates and knew the payoff would be worth it, but yesterday was a real shit show." Golborne was surprised at how casual this man was. He knew Ocksil was...well-experienced; all bankers know how the crime scene works. It's only natural, but at the very least he figured Ocksil would be a bit more concerned about being on the board. It sounded like Golborne wasn’t the first thief though. "Anyway, what do you want? I'm sure you have a good reason to keep me around so let's hear it."

W  
"Just as I'm sure you've got your own reasons for throwing your lot in with the thieves guild. The others did too, but now they're getting much better pay -and- treatment. But you're right. I'm done beating around the bush, so I'll just come right out and say it..." he paused for a moment to let the implications sink in, "...Put simply, I want to offer you a job. I'd be willing to offer you enough upfront to offset the bid you made yesterday, and we can discuss terms if you're interested, including some perks that I hope would be to your liking."

With a wave of his hand, the door behind Golborne swung open as Ocksil continued, "You're free to leave at any time now if you so choose, but if we happen to find you back here and it just ends up being a repeat of yesterday, I'm afraid I won't have the luxury of being nearly as generous a second time."

G  
This was certainly not the outcome Golborne was expecting. Usually when he messes up it ends in much bigger disasters, but he's being offered a refund and a new job to top it off. He didn't trust Ocksil, Golborne has fallen for this family’s bullshit one too many times already and he wasn't aiming to repeat it, but with what little time he had in the week, there would be no time to make up for this loss. He'd have to play along and at least see what the deal really was.

"What's the job? Before I agree to anything I want to know what it is. I may be a thief, but even I have standards to uphold and little time to waste."

W  
"It's funny, we actually have several openings," Ocksil snapped his fingers as a piece of parchment and paper began floating next to him and started writing something down on its own, "You can choose whatever you feel would suit you best, you can try multiple ones and switch between them as you see fit. In fact, I'd encourage you to try as many as you'd personally feel comfortable with. Pay rate will be the same across all the jobs, but we're more than willing to incentivize branching out should you so desire."

Eventually, the quill pen stopped writing and the parchment slid its way to Golborne. On it was written a list of various positions: General Staff, Housekeeping, General Assistant, Security, and so on. Duties tied to each of Ocksil's kids were put down in bullet points next to the General Assistant position. Ones that stuck out for him were things like 'clinical trials', 'lab assistant', 'library assistant', 'model' and so on.

"You don't have to decide on specifics right away, but if any of these interest you, we can discuss terms, perks, shit like that."

G  
Looking down the list, he was pondering his options. He didn't want a job that made him feel like he was just sitting around waiting to get paid. He also wasn't too big on the experimental parts, so General Assistant sounded alright. At the very least he'll be busy and considering how rich Ocksil was it’d be worth the time and effort. He'll start with one job first and see where it leads.

"Alright, I'm interested in General Assistant. So what kind of terms and perks are you talking about and more importantly payment? I figure I'll be all over the place, but I'm guessing you'll be compensating for that?" Hopefully Golborne would be able to work out a quicker way for getting paid. He has till the end of the week to collect his loans and meet his quota.

W  
"When I say terms, I mostly mean discussing what you're willing to work, how long, for how much, etc. We're both grown-ass men here, we should be able to talk out those details just fine. As for perks, free medical and dental, which should come standard at this point. The position is basically a live-in position, so we can have a nice room prepared for you at a moment's notice while giving you free access to our showers, hot tub, etc. For the most part, you'll be free to come and go as you please so long as nothing goes missing. We won't force you to stay 'here' all the time, however if you're needing the money soon like I imagine you must, it's obviously recommended that you stay about as close to us as you're comfortable with being."

After taking a moment to run down the situation with Golborne, Ocksil slipped a blank form out from his desk and handed it to him with a quill pen.

"Just as a disclaimer, as part of the job, you'll need to declare your willingness and/or overall comfort level with sexual activity. I'll be straight with you here, some aspects of working here can potentially get a liiiiiiiittle bit lewd," Ocksil said while pinching his thumb and forefinger together, "So this is just so we can let other parties that you're working with know what your comfort level is ahead of time so they can conduct themselves accordingly. However, any sexual stuff you might get up to while on the clock will be considered as part of the job and you'll be paid as though you were still working on an assigned task, plus any tips that the involved parties might decide to willingly give you."

G  
Aaaaand there it was. The odd vibe he'd been getting this whole time when they were in the tub should have been a dead give away. In all honesty, he really shouldn't be surprised that an offer like this is to make him one part housekeeper-one part whore. And from the sounds of it, the whole family probably has something planned for him. Holding back the urge to roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of this situation, Golborne decides to give his answer.

"Alright, I figure this is the best choice I can go with, so I'll take the job. As for the sex-wise, I'm comfortable with anything so long as it's done by my rates. Check my bag for the purple flyer, anything that's not on it can be worked out depending on how complex or out there it is."

As Ocksil rifles through Golborne's bag, he finds the flyer with various sexual activities and tricks. Some might say his prices were inflated, but it was hardly a problem from what Ocksil could manage. As he read it, Golborne fought the embarrassment of his would-be boss seeing it and smiling. He should be used to this by now, but he still gets frustrated when someone figures out what he does for side jobs.

W  
Ocksil nodded as he looked through Golborne's flyer, "Huh~ Y'know what's funny? When Dax, my eldest, hit puberty, he tried whoring himself out too. Obviously I couldn't let him cuz of all the inherent dangers, but--" he cleared his throat when he noticed he'd begun to get off-topic, "Regardless, I see no issues with this sort of arrangement. I'll give the payroll office a quick call directly to let them know. Did you have any other questions or concerns before we wrap up this little 'interview' for now?"

G  
"Do you make offer's like this to every thief you find in your home? And if so, why? If you wanted any of these positions filled, I'd imagine there has to be loads of people ready to jump at the chance for it. And if you just wanted a whore, that’d be even easier to find. So what are you REALLY getting out of this?" Golborne had to air out his concerns now before he signed anything. Nothing in life is free, and anyone who's just giving away chances like these ALWAYS have some ulterior motive. Even saints have limits to their generosity, so how long would Ocksil be 'generous' till he gets tired of him?

W  
Ocksil paused for a moment, closed his eyes, and breathed a deep sigh, "Listen... I'm well aware how much us goblins are made to suffer on a daily basis... Says the rich bank CEO, I know. The irony ain’t lost on me, I promise you. ...I'm an old man, Golborne. I'm just doin' whatever I can to make the world a little less shit for us during what little time I might have left to do it... Even if I gotta pull the rest of us out of poverty one goblin at a time..."

While Golborne has probably heard this sort of story a bunch of times before from people who were obviously lying through their teeth with the same saccharine bullshit, he could still tell that Ocksil was being rather serious about this.

"I know, you're prolly thinkin' I'm fulla shit. You may be right, who the hell knows?" he shrugged, "But I'll be damned if I'm just gonna sit on all this money and not at least try to do shit with it other than tend to our family's own needs here..."

G  
Golborne was quiet for a moment, pondering whether or not he could really trust this goblin. Yet what job has he ever fully trusted anyone? In the end it doesn't matter if he could trust him or not, so long as his gold was real and he could walk away was all that mattered.

"....When do I start?"  
____________________________________

W  
Ocksil smiled, genuinely happy that Golborne decided to go for this, "If you want, we can start right away."

With that, he pressed a button for the intercom and spoke into it, "Payroll, our new hire will be starting today. Could you make a note to set aside... 4.5 grand for him for his training pay?"

"Yes sir, mister Rocketwell," the payroll receptionist replied from the other end.

"With that settled, we'll start with a more in-depth tour, including your living arrangements. The way I see it, this can be considered phase one of your training: getting to know the estate like the back of your hand."

As Ocksil finished, he buzzed for someone else to come into the office. The button was labelled "Sewing Room".

Before long, the two identical goblin twins from yesterday walked into the office wearing business casual outfits.

"How do you do, Sir Golborne?" the twin with red hair bowed respectfully as he spoke.

"W-We'll be your guides on the unabridged version of your estate tour," the blue-haired goblin finished, only stuttering more so out of surprise that his brother was bowing to a stranger so readily.

G  
"Alright then, lead the way." Golborne said as he stands and remains in a professional yet relaxed demeanor. He remembered these two and their dynamic. He was pretty sure they were both casters: the redhead is protective, and the blue one is sensitive so that's a thing to be careful around. "I've seen most of the upper floors, but not too much else."

W  
"Goodness, we haven't even properly introduced ourselves yet!" the red-haired goblin spoke up suddenly as they had arrived at the third-floor library, wincing slightly upon noticing Pichwid sitting at a nearby table in his usual dark robes. At that moment, he quickly guided Golborne and his brother to a nearby aisle between the bookshelves.

The blue-haired goblin rolled his eyes at his brother's rather asinine reaction before picking up the slack, "So my name's Miznax, Miz for short. My brother's name is Trevik or Trev, either or. And our brother, as you saw over there, his name's Pichwid. Theyyyyyyyyy don't really get along very well, despite my best efforts to help them get along..." he seemed to look a bit sad yet still annoyed at his brother.

"Well, it's not my fault that he--" Trevik replied before being cut off promptly by Miz, who put his entire hand on his brother's mouth.

"Trevik, I swear to money if you start harping on this again when he hasn't even done anything, you're sleeping on the couch," he tapped his foot impatiently and Trevik sighed.

"...Yes, brother... You're right. That nasty business aside, this is the library, which I hear Lisarl neglected to mention on your previous tour. We have many volumes relating to anything you could conceivably imagine," Trevik spoke as he fiddled with a book related to cross-stitching on the nearby shelf, it making a slight clunking noise from the cover edges making contact with the shelf.

"Hey. That clunking's REALLY annoying..." Pichwid spoke in a low, annoyed tone which made Trevik flare up emotionally for a second before Miz booped him on the nose then poked out of the aisle.

"Sorry, Pichwid. We're just showing the new hire around; we won't be in your way for very long," Miz waved politely to his rather bored-looking older brother before coming back to Trevik and Golborne, "With that said, Pichwid knows more about what we have than even our librarian. So if you're looking for something specific and he seems to be in an alright mood, ask him first before anybody."

G  
"Well having a large source of info at the ready beats my old system." Golborne said as he looked down the book shelf. He was banned from the public library after he was caught using the wall space as a safe house. And the guild charges you for every letter practically. There's been a few topics he needed to brush on for work so this was a nice perk.

"Anything I should avoid while here?" Golborne says as he subtly motions towards Pichwid with his eyes. He got the feeling pissing off one of his bosses (or boss's sons) would be a bad start.

W  
"Mmm, not much that you really need to worry about while here. The only REALLY off-limits place is Pichwid's room unless by some miracle he invites you in first," Miz replied, "I can fill you in on the rest as we go," he finished as he subtly motioned to Pichwid so he would get the hint.

The tour proceeded for a while longer without much incident, the twins being able to flawlessly give Golborne every last detail of the grand tour while also making friendly chatter with their new guest/live-in employee.

"...And the funny thing is, Pichwid's mom is my teacher!" Miz finished from a previous conversation as they arrived at their next destination.

"Ah yes, here's the place where all -our- magic happens~" Trevik smiled as he pushed the door open with magic and the two twins walked in together simultaneously.

"So~ Here's our sewing room and/or studio. Trevvy designs the outfits and I stitch them together!" Miz put his hands together as he looked over at some of their latest works lining the walls. The outfits ranged from dapper and sophisticated to downright lewd in some cases.

Meanwhile, Trevik was staring at Golborne with a pensive look on his face, "You know... You seem like the perfect subject for a few outfits that I've had rolling around in my head lately... I would love to take your measurements right now if you'd permit me to do so."

Golborne felt as though Trevik was glancing at his chest, but he couldn't be 100% sure. It could just be paranoia and patterns from previous jobs for all he knew.

G  
"Well, I might as well. I figure there's gonna be some kind of uniform I'm going to have to wear while here." Golborne said as he looked at the twins’ own unique uniforms. "Can't just walk around decked out with my usual thief gear." Golborne could feel one of them stare at his chest and got the impression of what they were really after. But it was whatever, if he managed to score an extra tip on his first day he was fine with it. "Make sure to give the chest enough room, most tailors don't think small guys like us get enough gains to fill out like I do." With a relaxed motion, Golborne was already out of his shirt. With a quick pec flex, he couldn't help but smirk as both of them eyed his chest with obvious interest. "Too easy..." He thought to himself.

W  
Trevik smiled softly and nodded as though he was impressed by Golborne's display. Meanwhile, Miz was blushing and outright staring at Golborne's pecs.

"W-Well then...~ Certainly a lot bigger than I was expecting...~" Miz giggled softly to himself as he started to trail off, to which Trevik chuckled at him and waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Rise and shine, dear brother~ He's waiting for you to take his measurements~" Trevik patted his brother on the shoulder and handed him the tape measure.

Miz wasn't normally a chest guy, but he still couldn't help but imagine Ocksil having pecs this impressive for a brief moment as he went right to taking the bust measurement, going slowly and almost sensually with it while Trevik began drafting up ideas for a uniform right next to them.

"Let's see, this looks good here-- No, here!" Trevik eventually looked up from his work, watching his brother go gaga for this guy that he'd never even met before today, "Golborne, I'm getting a bit of inspiration here. Could you perhaps try one of these on? If color's an issue, I can change the look of it from here."

With a wave of his hand, various forms of undergarments floated through the air and lined up within Golborne's field of view. Among them were a red thong, a blue set of skin-tight boxer-briefs, an orange jockstrap, and a pair of gold-colored bikini briefs. As Golborne pondered his choice, Miz was quietly taking notes of his other measurements and taking his time running his hands and the smooth tape measure over his body for each one. His face was still beet-red, but anyone could tell he was definitely enjoying himself.

G  
"Well I hope those are resizable." Golborne said as he flexed his chest while Miz's hands were close to his chest to tease him. "But let's see the bikini briefs, I don't get to wear those very often. Hard to find them." Golborne usually had to steal most of the things he wears, which included underwear, and most people didn't leave their good pairs on clotheslines.

Golborne's pants quickly dropped as he grabbed the bikini and decided to go slow as he slipped out of his purple G-string while Miz was still taking his measurements. He took the time to make sure that his dick bounced slightly in his view as he slowly slid the new bikini on; pushing his dick and balls up along with it. As it turned out they were a bit small, letting his tip hanging out to the side as his balls took a considerable amount of room.

W  
"I can resize them temporarily if you'd like, but I think somebody's gotten ahead of you in that regard~" Trevik smirked as he directed Golborne's attention to his brother.

As if right on cue, Miz surprisingly made a grab for Golborne's ass first, as if he was electing to get that measurement purely from the tactile feel of the bare skin alone. He was slow and methodical about it, going for every last inch of those goblin cheeks as he let a soft moan escape his lips. Normally, he'd be too embarrassed to get so into this, but he was too distracted off in his own little world to really care.

"Now now, Miz. Don't leave our guest hanging~" Trevik patted his brother's head and magically commandeered the tape measure from him. He then got in nice and close, pressing just one finger on Golborne's exposed member to gauge his reaction while he resumed using magic to measure Golborne and mark down the sizes in the background.

Meanwhile, Miz was totally off in his own little world, having completely forgotten that they were here to get him fitted for a uniform as he brought his hands smoothly up Golborne's legs, almost like he was trying to measure his inseam in the most hands-on sensual manner possible.

G  
The experimental touch didn't really faze Golborne, but Miz's sensual touching and groping was starting to make his bikini slightly more cramped as more of his dick was snaking its way out. "Don't be afraid to get into it; I won't bite."

He had to admit, it felt nice to have a quick rub down. Golborne was still stiff from the time he spent drugged out. Miz was good with his hands, every finger could make the muscles under his skin shine as he started to fight off a moan or two while the two tailors worked him over. The bikini honestly just needed a bigger part for his cock and balls, but he wasn't going to complain as Miz covered every square inch of his body. "So what kind of uniform are you two gonna set me up with? Hopefully more than an undersized bikini."

W  
Trevik couldn't help but burst out in cheerful laughter at that, "Oh, heavens no~ The real thing would be tailored to your size anyway-- But that aside! No, I was merely curious to see how it would look on you, because you seem to be the perfect model for an outfit that I've been working on and you've given me just the inspiration that I need~"

As Trevik was talking, Miz couldn't help but put a finger down the back of the bikini briefs along Golborne's crack and gently slide them down. He got in nice and close to that goblin-butt and affectionately rubbed his cheek on it then kissed each asscheek in turn.

While Miz was getting right into it, Trevik continued explaining, "Our standard uniforms are actually tailored more to fit a general theme than an overall exact look. That way, our staff need not sacrifice comfort in favor of being painfully 'presentable'. Speaking of presentable, something else of yours is presenting itself quite nicely...~" he said as he reached down and went from a tentative touch to softly stroking Golborne's exposed shaft.

G  
"Comfortable, huh?" Golborne said as the two goblins began to worship his lower-half. "I'm sure you know what you're doing, but I do like having easy access. Just something to consider, I know you'll highlight all my assets while still being dignified." As he spoke, Golborne's shaft was making its way to full mast as he was double-teamed by Miz and Trev's nimble hands. They weren't slowing down any time soon as he stood at full mast, but he gave no signs of stopping them either. After all, he would get paid double if it was with two at the same time, right?

As he felt his dick start to throb in Trev's hand, he could tell the two were enjoying themselves as could see them getting excited themselves. "So you boys do this with all the new employees?"

W  
"Not as a matter of course, no. However, truth be told, you're not like any goblin we've seen in a long time~" Trevik then got closer to whisper in Golborne's ear, "That and my dear brother gets weak in the knees when anyone older than him presents themselves as readily as you do~ It helps that you're more than willing to indulge him, of course~"

As Trev was saying this, Golborne could feel Miz pressing up against his ass with his nose and breathing deeply, letting out a pleasured moan as he did so.

"REALLY weak in the knees, in fact~" Trevik couldn't help but snicker softly at his brother immensely getting off on this whole scenario. While Trevik was still stroking Golborne's full hard-on, he was using his other hand to fabricate an illusory version of the outfit he was designing in his head, just so Golborne could have a look at what he had in mind as the twins were getting progressively more distracted by Golborne’s body.

"I can alter the details and the color as needed if you like," Trevik idly experimented with a couple designs at once with a casual smile on his face and his hand almost never leaving Golborne's dick.

G  
"Hmm, I like it. Though I prefer black and gold to be my color of choice." Golborne says as he points to a few details on the illusion as if hardly fazed by the hand job. Meanwhile his other hand was reaching back to help spread his cheeks for Miz as he took in Golborne's musk. The lingering smell of the hot tub was there so the scent wasn't as musky. "Apart from that, I think it's good to go."

W  
"Haaaaaaa~!" Miz moaned loudly as he greedily grabbed Golborne's ass and practically buried his nose in between those spread asscheeks, taking a deep sniff and stripping out of his own clothes with magic as he did so.

"I think you just made his entire week~" Trevik chuckled quietly, "He only ever really gets -this- into it with one other person. But we're having a moment here, so I'll just keep that little tidbit to myself~"

With a wave of his hand, the black and gold motif was added to the illusory outfit and Trevik was already down on his knees getting ready to suck Golborne's dick, "I can still work like this, in case you're wondering. I haven't had to in quite a while, but I assure you that I still can~"

G  
"Good to know. Anything else we need to do before I get your undivided attention? And for you boy," Golborne says as he takes a hand to push Miz deeper into his ass, making sure to swirl his hips around as Miz's stuffed in between his big green cakes, "If you're gonna be up someone's ass, ya' better show'em some gratitude like a good boy."

As Golborne and Trevik continued to talk, Miz was left to his own desires as he felt Golborne's fit ass grind against him.

W  
"Mmmph~ Y-Yes~ Thank you, Daddy~" Miz whimpered pleasurably as he surrendered himself entirely to Golborne's authority and continued to deeply worship that goblin ass. Not that Golborne could see it all that easily from where he was standing, but Miz's dick was already throbbing and slightly dripping with pre.

Trevik shook his head and smiled, "It's not often that someone's willing to indulge Miz -that- openly, but I'm certainly not complaining~"

With another wave of his hand, the illusory image flew off into a nearby magic cabinet for later use, "And on that note, you've just gotten my undivided attention~" he continued as he engulfed Golborne's cock and fondled his balls all in one swift motion, humming on the shaft and bobbing at a steady pace.

G  
"Hmmm, good boys." Golborne said as he patted both heads of the twins as they worked in tandem. He had to admit, it felt nice to be the one getting the attention. He was usually the one who was on his knees, but now he was the one getting paid for being on top. If all his jobs here were like this, then it won't be so bad after all. It was hard to enjoy Trev's part considering his own condition, but the attention to his balls was a nice touch. Miz however was working magic back there. Either way, Golborne continued to let the twins have their fun as he encouraged them to enjoy themselves. There was little he could do in this position so might as well enjoy it as the sound of their threesome filled the room with groans and lickings.

W  
As this was going on, Trevik was reaching up to rub and fondle Golborne's massive pecs. While both twins were definitely into what Golborne had going on in the back, Trevik was more the type to enjoy what was going on around him as opposed to indulging in any particular thing. While their new assistant was definitely a sight to behold, he was mostly getting off on the idea that Miz was so lost in his own pleasure.

Miz slowly opened his mouth and left out a soft moan before smoothly rimming Golborne on the spot, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. It wasn't long before Miz was practically making out with his ass and feverishly stroking himself off in his pleasured haze. He would most likely never admit it himself after this, but he absolutely loved the fact that Golborne was taking charge of him so readily with one of his biggest sexual indulgences.

G  
"That's it kiddos, get in there and show how much you love it." Golborne says as he clenches between each lick. Miz was a bit unpolished, but he made up for it with vigor. But as Golborne felt Trev make a move for his pecs, he couldn't hold back the hiss as a nipple was grazed. A bit of pre was starting to form in Trev's mouth as their grinding humps and licks were starting to pick up.

W  
Picking up on Golborne's reaction, Trevik went back to tease Golborne's nipple with one hand while using his magic to make it feel as though Trevik was also gently tracing his finger around the other one in a teasing manner. And the moment that little bit of pre had hit his tongue, Trev's sucking got deeper and stronger in his desire to draw him out more.

Meanwhile, Miz was in such a euphoric daze that he wasn't even sure if he'd just muttered "Sit on me, daddy" out loud or if his own arousal was making his imagination play with his head again. Either way, he felt that he would be in for a good time as he went in deeper and faster, still stroking his cock while it was practically leaking pre onto the floor below him.

G  
Biting his lip slightly, he held back his moans as the attack on his chest continued. But as he heard Miz's muffled words, he decided to oblige him. Couldn't say no to such a heartfelt request, now could he? With both hands on Trev's head, Golborne pulls out and begins to push his ass back into Miz as he slowly lowers the two of them till he was sitting on his face. Still holding on to Trev, Golborne took the time to tease him back with his cock. A few gentle slaps with his meaty cock as Golborne kept him from going down fully. "Daddy's got a treat for ya', just make sure you share with your brother."

W  
From the moment Miz felt Golborne's ass press down on his face, he let out a loud and blissful moan like he'd just been let through the gates to paradise.

"Thank you, daddy~!"

With renewed vigor, Miz gripped Golborne's ass-cheeks tightly, deeply tonguing his hole and taking in whatever of his musk that he could sniff. While in reality, it probably wasn't as strong as it was earlier, in his current position, every source of stimuli played on his senses that much more as he closed his eyes and continued his lustful efforts.

Trevik hummed pleasurably on Golborne's dick, bringing one of his hands down so that now he was jerking off Miz's exposed member as it stood up, throbbing and leaking profusely with pre. It was a miracle that Miz hadn't blown already, but it felt as though it wouldn't take too much more for him to let fly.

G  
Pushing Trevik down on his dick, Golborne began to rock back and forth between the brothers as he humped his dick down one mouth and ass over another. His hands were in between holding himself up and pulling Trevik down on his dick. And as much fun as this was, he wanted to keep this short. With a free hand, he reaches up to his chest as he pinches his nipple while humping into Trev's mouth. "Get ready for your treat, boys."

W  
Both twins nodded at the same time just as Trevik went into full-on deepthroating Golborne's cock in preparation. Meanwhile, Miz buried his face in Golborne's ass as much as he could and gave him one last deep sniff, teetering on the brink of orgasm as Trevik held his dick, ready to set his brother off the moment Golborne finished.

G  
As Golborne felt his limit, he pulled Trev just far enough off to leave him with a heavy taste of cum. Slight drips spill from the side of his mouth as Golborne stands up. "Remember to share boys." He says as he steps back as both boys lay on each other.

W  
The moment Trevik felt the cum touch his tongue, he held what he could, crawled up close to Miz, stroked his brother's dick one final time, and started making out with his brother. Miz was set off almost immediately, the young lust-addled goblin shooting his load everywhere and moaning loudly as they kissed. The two of them continued to lock lips passionately and cuddle together on the floor, clearly so into each other right in that moment.

As Miz's afterglow slowly faded, he blushed heavily when he snapped out of his vivid fantasy and realized he was naked.

"H-How much of that was--" Miz began before Trev swooped in again to resume the makeout.

His eyes widened for a moment, but sharing this moment with Trevik was just enough to calm him down to the point of just enjoying themselves together.

"Shh~ You had fun, that's what matters~" he whispered softly in Miz's ear before he remembered Golborne was probably waiting on his payment still, "Oh yes, before I forget..."

With a wave of his hand, Trevik brought a small yet generously-filled pouch of gold out from hiding along with two platinum coins, which each fell into the pouch with a satisfying 'plink'. A shy poke from Miz made him chuckle and add a third just for good measure. He wanted to give Golborne the distinct impression that if he was willing to put forth the same level of effort again, he would tip -very- handsomely for it.

"If you like, you may take your payment and tip now and we can finish the tour directly after we've finished up here~" Trevik set the pouch on a nearby stand and went back to tending to his brother before Miz actually spoke up himself.

"O-Or you're more than welcome to stick around for a moment longer, if you want...~" Miz blushed as he occasionally looked back up to Golborne every so often, perhaps looking a little enamored with their new worker.

G  
"Tempting, but I'll be taking my payment." Golborne said as he pulls up his pants and dusts himself off. "I imagine the sooner we finish the tour the better." Golborne waited patiently as the twins finished up and kept a casual aura about him. He still needed to know where he was staying in this place after all, but hopefully it’d be a bed he'd have for himself.

W  
After taking a moment to collect themselves, the twins got dressed and otherwise presentable enough to continue the tour. Trevik took the lead while Miz seemed to linger behind Golborne from a respectable distance. If Golborne were to look back, Miz would probably act surprised and turn away with a slight blush. Clearly, the boy was rather smitten with him. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage later if he so chose, but that didn't matter for now.

After eventually finishing the tour (and passing by a certain half-troll walking casually naked past them), the three goblins arrived at a rather nice bedroom for a staff assistant. Everything was very clean and well-kept. Put simply, fancy, yet not too extravagant either.

"And here's where you'll be staying, should you so choose," Trevik motioned to the entirety of the room that they'd now found themselves in. He let out a soft chuckle when he felt Miz’s subtle nudge up against him, "Ah, yes. I feel I would be remiss if I didn't stress that 'should you so choose' part. Should the mood strike you, you are free to temporarily room with whomever you wish. I -would- say so long as the people involved consent, but well~"

Miz popped into view and waved sheepishly, which caused Trevik to chuckle once more and continue, "I'm sure that as far as Miz is concerned, consider that invitation permanently open. Buuuuuuuut that aside, if you wish to make any requests to make your stay as comfortable as possible, be sure to let us or the other staff know as soon as you're able."

With that, Trevik bowed slightly, practically taking up a pseudo-butler role without much effort, "Do you have any questions before we leave you to your own devices?"

G  
"Hmm, I suppose I should ask where and when I should start taking jobs tomorrow. This job is kinda all over the place; do I have a board or list I should check?" Golborne said as he looked around the room. Much like the rest of the place, the room was decorated and suited with furniture that Golborne assumed was worth more than his entire home. He definitely was looking forward to seeing how the bed felt. He's been meaning to steal a new mattress for his home, but he could just stay here till then.

"Apart from that, who has the most pressing job for me?" Golborne meant to say, "which one of you guys tips the most?" but he felt it was already implied.


	3. Testing for Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP session with a friend who wanted to see how Golborne would react to his own family of Goblins and their own kinks and quirks.   
> Golborne is a thief who's in a crippling amount of debt so he goes to steal whatever he can from a rich house hold that just came up on the market on the Thieves Guild's eyes.   
> The Rocketwells are own by Willhanema and there are 7 of them that will all get a shot at our favorite Thief/whore goblin.  
> in order of oldest to youngest.   
> Ocksil- the head of the family  
> Daxxib - the scientist of the family  
> Lisarl - the carefree sneak   
> Plattz - half troll son  
> Pichwid - the Edgy dark mage  
> Trevik and Miznax - the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dax is the first to officially hire Golborne.

G  
"Apart from that, who has the most pressing job for me?" Golborne meant to say, "which one of you guys tips the most?" but he felt it was already implied.

W  
Trevik started to answer his question, but Miz quickly interrupted him in a burst of confidence, "A-Actually, since you mention it, Dax has been looking for someone to help him in his lab. We're normally all very busy, staff included, so unless anybody specifically devotes their shift to it, he doesn't really have anyone unbiased to test with."

Trevik shook his head with a smile then patted Miz's head, "Indeed. On that note, the payroll office usually has a list of more pressing or ongoing jobs, so if anything strikes your fancy, you're more than welcome to pick up whichever ones you like. None of them are incredibly pressing, however Dax has been in need of a research assistant for a while now, so I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you can spare the time."

G  
"Well, it wouldn't be the first time in a lab." Golborne said with a shrug. Though he's usually the one getting tested on, it’d be nice to see what it would be like being an assistant instead. Hopefully they're not one in the same. "But yeah, I'll get to that first thing in the morning. I have things I'll need to attend to. Don't worry, I'll be back. I just need to make some arrangements for my time here. Also I need to grab my stuff. I might have a uniform, but I still need to swap out underwear." Golborne said as he adjusted his briefs. The lingering stickiness of their fun time made it clear that he needed to bring a lot of changes of underpants. That or learn to go commando.

W  
The next day, Dax was milling about in his lab just as Golborne was arriving. Unlike the sickroom, the equipment was much more out in the open by comparison. Everything was perfectly safe, sure, but there was a lot more of it. Just looking around, Golborne could see a wide variety of colorful vials and beakers all around, everything clearly labeled with either its contents or its effects. It all appeared to share a common theme of being sorted by either medical, chemical, experimental-do-not-touch, some things of a sexual nature, as well as one gold-colored vial that seemed to stand out more than all the others. Its workstation was practically coated in 'do-not-touch' signage. Dax seemed VERY focused on whatever he was working on, to the point where he didn't even seem to acknowledge Golborne right away.

"Hmmm... It's almost as if I'm RIGHT there... Just one thing stopping me from finding a breakthrough with this..." he scribbled on his clipboard, his pensive look slowly deteriorating as he furrowed his brow.

G  
When Golborne had arrived that morning, he was in a sour mood. He always was when transferring money. But hopefully he'll be making it back in no time while he stayed here. The twins told him that Dax needed a hand, but odds are he'll be left to do the simple tasks around the lab. Cleaning, grabbing, recording whatever he does or uses. Simple enough.

Reading the room, Golborne decided to not barge in. However he wasn't going to waste time by waiting around to see if Dax'll have an epiphany. "Uh-hem." Was all Golborne said to get his attention. "I'm here on behalf of your request for an assistant. The twins tell me you've been on hold for awhile."

W  
With that, Dax quickly raised his head from his work and set his clipboard down on the nearby desk.

"O-Oh, yes... Right, of course... Have a seat there, I'll be with you shortly..." he straightened his glasses and pushed a button on the nearby wall, safely sealing the gold-colored vial in a display case, "In the meantime, take these files and put them under G, please. I'm done tackling this problem for today..."

Dax tapped a sizable stack of files on the desk next to him, which included the clipboard from earlier. Golborne could see a portion of the page on the clipboard, which read "Project GS: stiffness still an issue" on it.

G  
As Golborne quickly found the filing cabinet that was labeled with G he took stock of the lab. The place was filled to the brim with all the sciency shit he's seen in Doc's place. Only difference was that Doc didn't keep his notes out in the lab. While Golborne knew he couldn't steal anything, the thought of collecting information from the lab was certainly an idea that passed by.

"Another time maybe." Golborne thought to himself.

"So what kinda stuff you doing down here? And what kinda things would you need a rogue like me to help you with? I might know a thing or two about alchemy, but it's pretty basic. Best I can do is hold something steady for ya."

W  
At that moment, Dax drew his dart gun from his desk and held it out facing the window, his arm not moving a single inch.

"I pride myself on my steady hand, Golborne. And for anything that requires an extra set of hands, I have vial stands for that," he replies as he puts his dart gun back in his desk as if nothing was wrong.

"No, you're not here for something as pedestrian and menial as holding vials, but I welcome the offer regardless. Instead, I would like to run a few tests on you. A few of these projects have been lacking a live test subject for a long while to monitor their effects..." Dax stroked his chin in thought as he explained. For a moment, he'd glanced at the covered display before taking a seemingly random vial from close by and offering it to Golborne.

"This one doesn't need testing. However, you might find it helpful later on should the need arise." As he said this, Dax was getting his first test ready without waiting for Golborne to offer a reply.

G  
"Well at least I have experience with this kinda stuff." Golborne thought as he instinctively started to undo his shirt. These kinda tests are usually done with either a whole lot of shots or some kinda lotion. He's tried a few potions, but Doc was always chomping at the bit to use his favorite syringe. Draping his shirt over a chair, he sits down and looks at the vial. "So what's it do? And what are we testing? It's not the first time I've volunteered for stuff like this so I might have a bit of a resilience to it."

W  
"The vial I just handed you is a single dose of a potion that's taken me years to perfect. It suppresses the male refractory period for up to four hours, give or take. In layman's terms, you can have multiple orgasms within that span of time without losing your erection. You can ingest it or rub it all over your dick, either way," Dax explained as he got a topical cream ready.

"As part of your payment for assisting me today, should you need access to this to assist you with... future 'jobs', you are more than welcome to it. Within reason, of course. I would say stick to using it only once a day, twice at the absolute most. Anything more than that will make things uncomfortable down there without a decent amount of rest."

While he spoke, Dax was rubbing a lotion on Golborne's generous chest. It felt warm and almost soothing to the touch. After outright massaging the lotion into his new guinea pig's pecs, he let go and immediately began taking notes, "No immediate bodily response upon letting go, good to know... So I should let you know, this is meant to be a topical libido enhancer. It's mostly meant for individuals that can't take a regular enhancer through normal means for whatever reason. Of course, since the distribution medium is different from the norm, it comes with its own... hiccups. So I want you to describe what you're feeling to me, including anything that stands out as... abnormal."

G  
"I think one should be more than enough." Golborne said as he let Dax work on his pecs. He was a bit tense every time Dax got close to his nipples, but thankfully he was kind enough to not go right for them. At the mention of libido enhancer, Golborne couldn't stop his eyes from rolling. Of course it’d be that.

"So is your whole family like this? Not that I'm judging, but I'm sensing a trend." Golborne said as he flexed his pecs a couple of times. He could feel that there was definitely something going on. His chest was always sensitive, but now there was a dense feeling. Like his chest got ever so slightly heavier. "As for the cream, I do feel something. Feels a bit heavy honestly." Golborne said as he cupped his pecs and weighed them by hand. He could already start to see his chest turn slightly puffy and brighter as his heart rate slightly increased.

W  
"Interesting... Any discomfort at all?" he jotted down a couple of notes as he inspected Golborne's chest closely. Visually at first, then with a few tentative pokes, "Also to answer your question, some of us are more reserved, others more casual, but for the most part, yes. We are all 'like this'," he frowned a bit while doing air-quotes at the end of his sentence.

"On another note, I heard from our father that you apparently moonlight as a sex worker. Interestingly enough, in my teenage years, the idea of someone doing those kinds of things for money had always... intrigued me... to the point where I had even tried to do something like that myself, albeit unprofessionally," he cleared his throat and openly adjusted his forming bulge while he thought about his young self's attempts at whoring himself out for gold, "Never mind that, how are you feeling now?"

G  
"Warm... and a bit tense..." Golborne said as he felt the tingle of lingering hands on his chest. He could feel it, a pressure from inside his chest. Not enough to stop breathing, but enough to be a bit alarming. All this attention to his chest was certainly getting to him, he could feel his pants tighten as he stiffened.

"So what uh.... kinda hiccups does this stuff usually have?" Golborne said as his hands kept rubbing his pecs in the hope to relax them.

W  
"Unintended side-effects of a sexual nature, mostly. Essentially why I gave you that suppressant just in case things turn enjoyable for you and you wish to ride it out," he stopped for a moment as he could tell Golborne was most likely rolling his eyes at that, "You may say 'predictable', but I say 'thank money it's nothing more serious'. ...although if you start lactating, we may have a slight issue..."

Both Dax and Golborne could just barely hear a slight snicker from right behind him, but from who or what exactly, Golborne couldn't say. However, Dax seemed to know right away what this was.

"This is a -private- testing session, Lisarl. Now get out before I test this on you next..." Dax starts blindly waving around the room before Golborne hears a smack on Dax's ass and sees a visible impression of a hand against it before the snickering from earlier seemed to die down and/or leave the room entirely.

Dax let out a sigh and looked back at Golborne, "Don't mind him, he's harmless. ...Annoying, but harmless nonetheless."

G  
"Oh, so I should expect him to be spying on me like a skulker all the time then?" Golborne said as he started to mash on his chest. Try as he might, he couldn't relieve the pressure. The mention of lactating was concerning though. "You don't think he messed with the stuff did he?" Golborne said as his heart fluttered a bit, his nipples felt swollen and puffy to the point he could feel the cold air around them leave him slightly dazed.

W  
"No, Lisarl knows better than to mess with any of this. I -am- his doctor, after all...~" he smirks as he quietly adjusts his glasses.

"I'm kidding, of course. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. If it's starting to feel uncomfortable, let me know and I can tend to your side-effects," he said as he looked at Golborne's chest more closely and tentatively poked his nipples, "I'm almost certain this isn't supposed to happen, but... Does this hurt or just set you off, I wonder...~?"

G  
The attention to his nipples was enough to make Golborne bite his lip and shudder a bit as his puffy nipple stung. "Just...sensitive." He managed to squeak out as he felt a bit of sweat form on his skin. He hated that he had such a weakness to nipple play. He would always try to hide it, but someone always manages to go right for it. But it was a bit strange how he was starting to stress sweat like this. It normally takes a bit more than a touch to do it and it's usually not around his chest either. This was supposed to be a libido enhancer so it made sense that he was feeling a bit hot and bothered, but it was getting out of hand with how sensitive his chest was getting. Every time he tried to rub his chest to ease the tightness it just put more pressure on his hot wired nipples. And like flipping a switch, it makes his dick leak a bit of pre with each push.

W  
"Hmm..." Dax cupped a hand under his chin as he wiped Golborne's forehead with a cloth using his free hand, "A little curious that it's making you sweat so much... However, as long as you stay hydrated and take a shower after this, you should be otherwise fine once our test is concluded."

After a moment of this, Dax took out another vial of the refractory suppressant and downed it in one gulp, "It may be a long day of testing, so if you haven't taken your suppressant, I'd suggest taking it now so your erection's inability to stay hard doesn't become a hindrance later. And with that in mind..." Dax slid his hand down to cup Golborne's bulge rather nonchalantly while he continued 'testing' the sensitivity of Golborne's nipples to gauge how heightened his libido had become.

G  
With a shaky hand, Golborne managed to take the suppressant. He was starting to understand that working here was going to be a marathon. He might as well use the stuff and save himself the time trying to get it going. It had an odd taste, but it was medicine. As Dax cupped a feel, he could feel every throb from Golborne as his other hand tested the charged subject. Every rub was met with a throb and as Golborne fought back moans, Dax could see how bad it affected his test subject. But as he pinched and pulled, Golborne's eyes shot open and shuddered a bit as a bit of moisture escaped in between Dax's fingers in both hands. Not much, but Golborne's eyes were slightly rolled back as Dax saw wet marks forming in Golborne's pants and just under his nipple.

W  
Dax furrows his brow for a moment as he inspects this new wet spot under Golborne's nipple.

"Listen, I said you might start lactating, but... I was joking and your body actually reacted to it that way anyway..." he shook his head and jotted down a quick note nearby.

"The good news is it's only temporary," he informed Golborne as he unbuttoned Golborne's pants and fished out Golborne's leaking member, "And judging by my forwardness, I assume you can surmise the quickest way to work it out of your system," he finished explaining as he brought his lips in close to Golborne's chest, barring any overt reaction or protesting from his test subject.

G  
"F-Fuck..." Golborne said as he recovered from the shock. He's never felt this before, as if his nipples weren't already sensitive enough. Now he was leaking in more than one place and each drop was driving him nuts. He could tell that the lactation wasn't gonna quit anytime soon and if he didn't want to spend all day dripping in his pants and shirt he needed to do this.

"Just... be gentle."

Golborne leaned back to give Dax free roam of his chest as they jiggled with each breath. He could see the cloudy liquid already beading up like a pearl piercing as his mouth got closer.

W  
"I'll try," Dax simply replied as he removed his glasses and put his mouth around Golborne's nipple, gently suckling on it as he stroked Golborne's sensitive member.

Dax was quite in-tune with how the goblin body worked from a biological standpoint, so using its sensitivities to his advantage was like second nature to him in a way. He figured this would be a fine way to ease Golborne into the stimulation, when in reality it was probably pushing him off the deep end almost immediately.

If Golborne were to focus during all this, he'd most likely notice that Dax was barely even aroused by this, almost like this was a regular occurrence to him.

G  
Riding out the waves, Golborne felt the first jet of 'milk' hit the warm mouth around his nipple. The pinching and suction on his nipples was bad enough, but the moment he felt a stream flowing, his hips started to buck into the gentle hand holding him. He already knew that it wouldn't do much for him, but he didn't have time to think. His other hand came up to grope his chest to try matching the other as he began to milk his other pec. A few strings of milk would fly as he began to twist and tease his chest, but it would need time to catch up with the other. Meanwhile below them, Golborne's dick drips like a faucet, adding to the lubrication as Dax dragged his fingers across the top.

W  
Dax tilted his head over to the other side of Golborne's chest and resumed sucking to help even things out, quickly wiping the corner of his mouth as he continued. Over several minutes, Dax went back and forth between each nipple, even going so far as to throw in a quick tongue-swirl around each one just for good measure as Dax continued jerking Golborne's leaking goblin manhood.

"How do you feel right now~?" Dax softly interjected in the middle of switching sides. He eventually started using his free hand to help Golborne keep the other nipple stimulated until he switched back to it, "Very close, I'd imagine~"

G  
Golborne's head was rolled back as he pressed his pecs together. The constant pressure helping with the milking, Golborne was in a state of bliss as he openly moaned as Dax sucked him. He was so close, but his training and pride made him hold back out of habit. He didn't want to cum too fast, but this feeling of being milked was so strange that he needed just a few more laps of the tongue to set him off.

"Yeess... keep going." Was all he got out as he cupped his pecs and pressed them hard against each other. He could feel a constant leak of milk from both nipples but with no end to his lactation.

W  
Dax let out a soft contented sigh as he slowed down with his tongue, making sure to drag as much pleasure and stimulation out of him from that moment as possible.

"The libido enhancer and the side effects should work itself out of his system the moment that he ejaculates, so I'm certain he won't mind if I make sure he enjoys this for just one moment longer~" Dax quietly thought to himself as he slowed down jerking Golborne's cock, but made his strokes that much more impactful and deliberate, making Golborne feel literally everything that much more.

G  
The slower the teasing went the more desperate Golborne's moans became as the strain on his chest started to build. Weak throbs pulsed through him as he tried to get the friction he needed.

W  
After one last pleasurably agonizing minute--at least to Golborne--of this, Dax decided to go back to full-force jerking him off and sucking on him with greater intensity than before, having gotten his fill of teasing their thief-turned-assistant and hoping to put him out of his blissful misery in one swift motion.

G  
The sudden hard suction was enough to not only fill Dax's mouth with a large portion of milk, but he could feel the gushing geyser of cum between his fingers as Golborne shuddered with a powerful orgasm. His leaking pecs were at a constant pour as his puffy nipples seem to tighten and drain themselves. Several mouthfuls and hand full of bodily fluids, Dax could see that his test subject's bountiful tits were finally running dry. Also his nipples were no longer dripping, they remained puffy, stretched, red, and sore. They were like two glowing buttons ready to be played with more as Golborne held himself up, thankful that he wasn't plagued with milky tits anymore.

" Shit...that was something...." He said as he gently cupped his pec, only to wince at how sore he was from the milking.

W  
Dax couldn't help but chuckle for a moment at that, "Very impressive output, I must admit~ If I can isolate that, I may yet have a use for it for something else...~ But for the time being, I think it's high time we cleaned up this mess."

After assisting with clean-up, Dax snatched up another nearby clipboard and took as many notes as he could remember off the top of his head about his latest experiment. No detail--no matter how small--was spared in his records, "Thank you, Golborne. You've been most helpful. If you require some time to recuperate while I prepare our next test, feel free. Break room's over this way," he pointed off to a small room that branched off from the lab that Golborne could barely see from this angle.

"In the meantime, I'll make sure that you're well compensated in proportion to the number of tests that you assist me with, but make sure that you only go within your means. And on that note, wait right here..."

With that, Dax went off into the break room and came back with a clear glass of cool and refreshing ice water, "My tests can be rather physically demanding. And after all that milk you just produced, I'd say staying hydrated is all the more important."

Golborne could hear a very faint 'moo' in the distance that definitely sounded like it came from Lisarl, which prompted Dax to frown and shut the lab door with the push of a button, "Oh, brother... That aside, how are you feeling?"

After what felt like hours or what very well could have been mere minutes, Golborne was used to test a veritable myriad of different concoctions: some of an outright sexual nature, others not so much, while the rare few seemed normal but devolved into unintended kinky side effects over time. Dax made sure to give his new assistant a rest every so often as needed so that he wasn't exhausted by the end of their session. And while they'd gotten a lot of work done today, Golborne couldn't help but notice that Dax's mind seemed to be elsewhere by the end of it.

"Hmm, yes... Adequate results..." Dax quietly mused as he wrote down more notes on the latest test, being interrupted momentarily by a knock on the doorframe. "Come in, Terin," Dax waved casually without even looking up from his notes.

As he said that, a younger-looking halfling walked into Dax's office, wiped his brow, and held out a sealed legal-size envelope with his free hand, "Gosh, mister Rocketwell. You won't believe how long it took to get this to you, sir! I would've gotten it to you sooner, but Lisarl was--"

Dax looked up from his notes and took the envelope, adjusting his glasses as he did so, "...This is what I think it is, yes?"

"Yessir, it's that letter we were expectin' from your alchemist friend overseas," Terin nodded.

At the mention of the word 'alchemist', Dax seemed to freeze up for a moment, eyes wide, before hastily ripping open the top of the envelope and pulling out the contents. Dax looked as though he was reading the enclosed letter so fast that the pages barely had time to stay in one place from the constant flipping. When he was done, he had a look of an epiphany on his face before looking at his display case, then to Golborne, then back at the letter once more.

"...Terin...~? Could you give me and my assistant a minute-- hour?" the gears began turning in Dax's mind as the fire returned to his eyes.

"Ooh, was that--"

Dax cut Terin off almost immediately, "Yes, it was! Now run along, I need to test this stat~!" Dax smiled, albeit uncharacteristically, as he excitedly shooed the halfling out of the room with all haste, shut the door behind him, and pressed a button to uncover the display case from earlier. It was then that Golborne once again saw that single vial of viscous golden liquid from earlier that day.

"I imagine you're up for ONE more test before the day is through, no? I simply won't take no for an answer and I shall pay you handsomely~" Dax practically ran right up to the display case, gingerly removed the vial, and began working with it while awaiting Golborne's response, using the almost literal book of a letter for guidance.

G  
"I mean if the pay is good, I'm up for it." Golborne says as he still continues to rub his sore chest. He was forced to avoid wearing his shirt due to how sensitive and red his nipples had gotten. "Just so long as it's easy on my chest, though. What got you so excited anyway?" Golborne said as he sat and watched Dax prepare his next project. The man was moving with such vigor that Golborne couldn't help but wonder if he was like this all the time or if he was just bored when testing the other stuff.

W  
"Ohohohoho~" Dax chuckled to himself as he kept working, blissfully unaware of his assistant's query until he looked up again and it finally registered in his brain.

"Oh yes, you had a question! Well, there's this project that I'm working on and-- Well, I won't bore you with ALL the details unless you're in the mood for a full-blown college lecture, so I'll just get right to the point," Dax explained quickly as a little wisp of iridescent gold smoke puffed out of the open vial, as if to signal its completion.

"YES!" he quickly cleared his throat after shouting so suddenly, "I'll put it simply. You remember those gold statues in our father's office the day you first came here? More importantly, how they were positioned?"

Dax put a sterile syringe in the vial and pulled the stopper, loading it up with the shiny liquid, "...It's a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine, but I have a thing for gold, Golborne. Hence this, my life's work~" he held up the syringe to show him that it was full to the brim, "Of course, it serves no practical purpose other than to satiate my own wet dreams in a way that's sustainable for the user, but with this, it should FINALLY be perfected!"

G  
"Yeah I remember, a bit weird that your dad has nude gold statues of all you guys in his office, but it's his money. As for this stuff, I'll take the cliffnotes. I'm guessing it has something to do with gold?" Golborne could remember a few times already that Dax has a real boner for gold. He didn't actually think it was literal, but he's getting paid for it regardless.

W  
"The 'cliffnotes' version is that this stuff will turn you into a living. Breathing. Solid gold statue. ...temporarily. The rest of your anatomy still functions as it normally would. Just that your skin looks and feels like malleable gold~" he blushed a little bit as he spoke and attempted to cross his legs, "Or at least about as malleable as a goblin's skin is normally, but you get the picture."

"Bit of a coincidental anecdote, but my father says that when I'd just hit puberty, I had developed my... 'interest' in gold... As I mentioned before, I’d tried doing what you're doing now; trying to sell myself on the street corner for a little extra coin. Thankfully, he nipped that in the proverbial bud almost immediately and now here we are on a much more lucrative career path. No offense meant, you understand."

As Dax was explaining, he was treating a spot on Golborne's neck with some disinfectant, "Before I stick this in you, if you're wearing anything that you're particularly attached to, I would HIGHLY suggest removing it now. ...Not that the serum will do anything to it, but if you're still clothed when this takes effect, I'll be making sure said clothing is no longer intact...~" Dax almost looked a bit menacing as he said that, but Golborne could tell it was more so from his building lust by this point.

G  
"So like petrifaction, but gold and not deadly. Couldn't settle for gold paint, huh?" Golborne said as he slid out of his boots and pants. The refractory potion was still in effect so whatever plans Dax had, Golborne would still be up for it. Though, with how thirsty he was acting Golborne had to wonder just how long he was gonna last? "So you're sure you finally worked out all the kinks? I don't want to be on display in your dad's office as a statue forever after this, ya'know."

W  
"Pffffffft~ Goodness, no. This has gotten to where it has through EXTENSIVE testing until it was absolutely safe for use. In fact, the only side effect prior to this letter that I received was slight stiffness over the entire body either during or after the effects wore off. So this whole time, I've been aiming to make it perfect and, well, I think with your help, I can finally say that it's reached that point~"

Dax sighed pleasurably as he lowered Golborne's underwear, if he hadn't already done so himself, and gave Golborne a full shot of the goldskin serum. Much to Dax's delight, results were almost instantaneous. From the point of injection, it looked as though the gold was spreading out across his body rather quickly, traveling down his midsection and coating his arms, legs, and naughty bits all in a matter of mere seconds, leaving his head for last.

"Goodness, this was actually a lot faster than the last test~" Dax added just as the gold ran up Golborne's neck and spread over his face. He gave his naked golden body a good once-over. Not a single spot was missed and he seemed to be just as nimble as before. ...yet the feeling of his golden skin did seem a bit weird for Golborne to adjust to.

Then, without even missing a beat, Dax dropped to his knees, threw off his lab coat right then and there, and practically buried his face in Golborne's balls, letting his nose nestle right in there while his hands lovingly massaged both his cock and his balls, "It's perfect~ No, -you're- perfect...~"

G  
"Oh that's something." Golborne says as he feels his skin literally crawl as it turns gold. It was like his skin was waking up but going right back to sleep. As he was fully metallic now it felt like he was coated head to toe with some kind of rubber. His fingers would give a little cushion as he clenched the gold skin letting it form back into shape while keeping it's glossy finish. He looked like he belonged on top of a trophy at a contest, and with Dax worshiping his balls he felt he might as well be one. He could see just how much this mattered to the guy so best not ruin it.

"You sure know how to make a man feel golden." Golborne said as he started to stroke his cock and gently slap it to Dax's forehead. "Though, I could use a bit of a polishing~"

W  
"Mmmm~ Yes, of course~" Dax took Golborne's dick-slaps like a champ and nuzzled right up against his cock as Golborne was working it up to full mast. It wasn't long before his golden member was in Dax's mouth and being pleasurably suckled on while his free hands went in back to possessively squeeze Golborne's ass cheeks.

Dax's outright slutty behaviour was a bit of a radical shift for Golborne, but it was probably a nice little power trip for him at the same time, knowing that the man that had shot him with a tranq dart not long ago was now on his knees and entirely at Golborne's mercy.

"Oh fuck yes~ I've needed this so badly~ Do what you will with me, my precious golden plaything~ I'm all yours~"

G  
"Heh, that's it boy. Get it nice and slick for me." Golborne said as he leaned back and let Dax enjoy his work as he grabs him by the hair and pulls him deeper into his crotch. He was gonna pay him back for that dart the other day, but giving him a fucking of a life time. But first he needed to prepare that ass.

"When you're done, get that ass on the table. I'm gonna show you what being a whore is really like."


	4. Every Last Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an RP session with a friend who wanted to see how Golborne would react to his own family of Goblins and their own kinks and quirks.  
> Golborne is a thief who's in a crippling amount of debt so he goes to steal whatever he can from a rich house hold that just came up on the market on the Thieves Guild's eyes.  
> The Rocketwells are own by Willhanema and there are 7 of them that will all get a shot at our favorite Thief/whore goblin.  
> in order of oldest to youngest.  
> Ocksil- the head of the family  
> Daxxib - the scientist of the family  
> Lisarl - the carefree sneak  
> Plattz - half troll son  
> Pichwid - the Edgy dark mage  
> Trevik and Miznax - the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dax's experiment is a Raging success. And Plattz gets to meet up with Golborne

G  
"Heh, that's it boy. Get it nice and slick for me." Golborne said as he leaned back and let Dax enjoy his work as he grabs him by the hair and pulls him deeper into his crotch. He was gonna pay him back for that dart the other day, but giving him a fucking of a life time. But first he needed to prepare that ass.

"When you're done, get that ass on the table. I'm gonna show you what being a whore is really like."

W  
The very instant Golborne grabbed his hair, Dax went right back to bobbing on that length with increased intensity. He rolled his eyes back in pleasure and moaned on that golden member, not even minding that Golborne was so eager to treat him this roughly. The fact that his goldskin serum was working at all felt like a dream come true for him so he was willing to take part in just about anything that this beautiful golden man had in mind for him.

After a moment longer, Dax hesitantly backed up from Golborne's impressive golden shaft, casually tracing his fingers along every perfect detail of his length as if he were a perfectly-sculpted art exhibit before complying with Golborne's request quite enthusiastically. He climbed up on the table, got on his knees, and outright presented his ass to that handsome golden goblin while lustfully egging him on. As Dax got himself into position, he pointed towards a nearby cabinet of different substances, most of which Golborne knew from previous tests would temporarily augment his body in certain ways if he were to take them. All with simple labels like 'hyper', 'orc-sized', 'increased sensitivity', etc.

"Use whichever one is to your liking, my precious golden plaything~" Dax practically moaned as he put his head down on the table and brought his ass up more for him.

G  
"Heh~ Well, if you say so." Golborne says as he reaches into the cabinet and grabs a few of the different creams and solutions. The 'hyper' label was interesting and gave a few ideas on what he could do. Time to experiment. 

"Alright slut, you ready for my golden cock?" Golborne said as he started with taking a generous portion of the 'hyper' cream and began to lather it on Dax's balls. Golborne couldn't help but smile at the idea of Dax being pinned down by the weight of his own balls as Golborne plowed his ass. Just to make sure Dax felt a good stretch, Golborne dragged a single dab of the stuff down his length as he hotdogged his shining shaft between Dax's cheeks.

W  
As he felt his balls throb and expand, Dax let out an uncharacteristically higher-pitched pleasured gasp than usual, which caused him to cover his mouth in embarrassment. However, the moment that he felt Golborne's own growing member brushing between his ass-cheeks, his embarrassment melted away and he began to relax and grind back up against him almost on instinct.

"Haaaaaaa~ I actually wasn't expecting you to put it -there- as well...~ Although I'm definitely not complaining~" Dax shifted slightly to feel the heft of his balls under him as they were the size of small melons within a matter of moments, "You are my plaything, after all~ You should enjoy yourself however you wish~ Do what you will with me~"

And with that, in one swift motion, Dax reached up and snapped off the band keeping his hair held up in a ponytail and gave his head a good shake to let down his hair. Dax very rarely ever let his hair down for anyone, so while Golborne himself was unaware of the significance of this gesture, it was at that point that Dax was showing him that he was 100% serious about this.

G  
While Golborne was hotdogging, he would grab Dax's cheeks and press them against his now growing length. He could see just a bit left of the Hyper stuff. Seeing how much Dax's balls changed, Golborne could predict that he could maybe get one more use to get anything noticeable. Something for later, he thought. For now, he needed to make Dax moan like the whore he almost was.

"So you like this, huh?" Golborne said as his now-larger cock head pushed the tender rim of Dax's asshole. "You were gonna let anyone plow away at this tight little ass of yours for some gold, but now you're paying gold to fuck you silly." Golborne was taking his sweet time, just barely pushing his enlarged head to push it open, but not deep enough to be satisfying. With a single hand, Golborne reached down to feel the heft Dax was sporting now. "Gonna have to see if you can fill a bucket or two with these bad boys."

W  
"Mmmm, yes~ I love it~ And the irony is not lost on me, I can assure you...~!" Dax hissed pleasurably as he felt Golborne teasingly prodding his entrance. His pleasure was only amplified when he felt Golborne's metallic yet surprisingly warm hand fondle his sizable balls.

Dax began to pant as he was already hard, throbbing, and preing quite a bit just from this bit of stimulation alone. It took him a moment to actually catch his breath for long enough to speak a coherent sentence again. 

"I promise you, you won't be disappointed by my output, my plaything~ Please~ Fuck me~ So that I may show you~" Dax moaned intensely and unabashedly as he pushed back up against Golborne, desperately wanting that massive golden cock inside of him.

G  
"Alrighty..." Golborne said as he lined up his shot. He stood up and straddled Dax on the table as his tip edged just so close to popping in. With one hand, Golborne grips Dax by a handful of hair, "I'm gonna show you what it's like to be a real whore..." And with a loud spank, Golborne slams his dick into Dax's ass. He knew Dax could handle it considering what the rest of the Rocketwells were like, but it was still gonna knock the wind out of him. He only gave Dax a moment to adjust before he began to fuck him at a rapid pace. His metallic ballsack would slap into Dax's taint with each fuck and grip on Dax's hair was wide enough to not damage any hair but it was just enough force to leverage Golborne's dick as far as possible.

W  
"Ohhhhh yes~ Yes, my plaything~" Dax moaned out as Golborne grabbed his hair, "I would love nothing mor--!" Dax gasped as Golborne thrusted and spanked him at once, letting out his gasp in a loud, sustained moan of satisfaction.

With each thrust, Dax felt himself clench a little bit on that cock out of some odd reflex. Each time, Dax would pant as he felt just how massive Golborne's dick was inside of him. Every thrust driving that point home all the more as his pre was dripping down his enlarged balls and forming a small puddle below him on the table.

G  
"There you go, go on and let everyone know you're getting fucked proper. Maybe you should reconsider being a whore? I know you'd love it." Golborne was relentless as he slammed away at Dax's insides, he could pinpoint his button and was grinding it to dust with his metal cock. 

Finally letting go of Dax's hair, Golborne goes for an embrace. Holding Dax close to his metal frame, his hands go to grip and cup Dax's chest. Golborne was going to return the favor for all the attention to his chest earlier. His fingers were clamped down on his nipples like vises and twisted them like dials to see if he could adjust Dax's volume. All while keeping up his rapid-paced fucking.

W  
Normally, Dax wasn't into having his nipples played with, but when his partner was a living breathing golden statue, his lack of interest in certain kinks was thrown completely out the window. Golborne may have even started getting the impression that as long as it was from him in this current state, practically anything could make Dax scream his name. And if the embrace from Golborne hadn't already set him off, the attention that his chest was getting did it just as well.

"Aaaaaaaagh~! Yes!" Dax's head shot up as he'd let out the loudest moan he'd been able to muster all night, panting feverishly as his cock was throbbing madly. Meanwhile, Dax was doing his best to restrain himself from cumming right then and there before Golborne was anywhere near ready to shoot inside him first. It was obviously incredibly difficult, but it didn't stop him from trying as hard as he could.

G  
Golborne was relentless as he pounded away at Dax's prostate. A quick, heavy, and loud slap rang out every time as Golborne's well-trained hips follow a practiced motion. He could go on like this for hours if need be, but he knew Dax was hanging by a thread. He could feel Dax clenching and spazing with each thrust, trying to milk him for cum. It was only a matter of time before Dax pops, but Golborne might as well test out his endurance.

"Just a bit longer, sweetheart. Don't you cum yet..." Golborne said as he shifted gears, gripping Dax by the hips to pull him down onto his golden cock even faster. His hips were going to be bruised without a doubt, but the pain was going to be worth it. Once Golborne got to this new pace, he wasn't going to stop any time soon. He didn't just want to make Dax cum, he wanted to toss him over the edge headfirst screaming all the way and even further.

W  
Dax's eyes widened from Golborne suddenly getting more aggressive with his thrusting, quickly shutting them and moaning out once more, clenching on that gold cock inside of him as he dangled dangerously close to release.

"Ghhhhhh~! Yes! Wreck my ass, Golborne~ I beg of you~" Dax practically leaned right into Golborne picking up the pace, knowing it was most likely going to destroy him for a good while, and yet... His body practically ached with a yearning to be filled as it was. So what was a little extra roughness to his body if it got his plaything to fill him up before his own load burst forth?

G  
Golborne kept up his pace, but he noticed that it still wasn't enough for Dax. Seems like he had more endurance than he thought. Then he got an idea. Golborne pulled out completely, letting out a wet sloppy pop as a trail of pre drips down from Dax's stretched hole. With a swift motion, Golborne grabs Dax by the leg and flips him onto his back, his large balls drooping across his midsection as Golborne lines up his golden cock again. 

But he doesn't fully enter, teasing the opening with just the tip with a sickening slow tease. "Look at me, slut. I want to see you lose it when you beg for it." Golborne said in all his golden glory. Making sure to match Dax's movements so that he doesn't slip back in.

W  
Dax stared up at that golden adonis of a goblin man, panting heavily and feeling powerless to look away while his member pulsed madly against his body and leaked like a faucet. Golborne could tell that Dax would be just a nudge of his dick away from tumbling off the edge into release, yet seeing that look of blissful torture on Dax's face felt almost cathartic for him.

"Nnnnnh...~ Please... Fill me...~ I can't-- Nnnnnh!" he clenched suddenly and looked Golborne right in the eyes, a rather uncharacteristic pleading look in his own eyes as he wished so badly to have his plaything finish inside of him.

G  
Stubborn as Golborne was, he knew this would go on for longer than he'd like. He could already feel an itch on his back as the metallic feeling to his skin started to feel different. This gold stuff wasn't going to last forever, and once it did Dax would lose his high. "Guess I'll make an exception for my rule this time." Golborne thought as he began to fondle his chest as he slid back into Dax. He kept his rapid pace as he watched Dax's blissful face. 

After a solid 10 minutes of wet slapping thrusts, Golborne was finally close enough. With both hands on his pecs, he mashed and pinched his nipples till he felt a rush towards his golden balls. "Here it CUMS-" was all Golborne could say as he felt a large gush of cum shoot into Dax's guts. The potion from earlier seemed to be working, because the load he just dropped was seeping out of Dax already.

W  
"Yes... Yes...! Thank you, my-- Ghhhh...! Gaaaaaah!" 

Dax moaned so loudly in pure bliss that people in the surrounding rooms would most likely hear it and openly blush. He thrusted his hips as his load squirted over and over again from his severely pent-up dick. His massive balls felt like they were working overtime as they eventually settled down and reduced back down to their regular size. Dax was utterly exhausted as his pleasure radiated through his entire body. And after a moment of catching his breath, Golborne could sense a shift in him. 

Dax wanted more. 

Thankfully for Golborne, he knew that while Dax's inner fire was coming back, his body most likely didn't have the energy to act on anything too intensive for too long.

"Whew... I thank you, Golborne, I..." Dax stopped for a moment and quickly glanced at the clock, "...I need to hurry. Just one last thing and I'll send you off with your pay. Just let me worship your body while this still lasts...~"

G  
Wiping away the sweat from his brow, Golborne laid down beside Dax. "Figured you'd want to admire your work." Propping himself up with his arms folded behind his head, Golborne stretches out for Dax to explore his golden plaything freely.

W  
Dax let out a low purr as he took his time worshipping Golborne's perfect golden body all over, despite saying earlier that he needed to hurry. Much to Golborne's pleasure and possible annoyance, Dax went right for Golborne's chest, taking a lot more pleasure from it than their previous encounter. Dax gently squeezed each pec one by one, licking and sucking slowly and sensually on each golden nipple. As he went on, Dax's hands drifted down Golborne's abs, giving them a thorough rubdown as he took in every last detail. Dax's hands then went smoothly down Golborne's sides and what he could reach of his legs and feet as he leaned in and gently kissed and licked on Golborne's member and balls.

"Mmmmmh~ I shouldn't keep you too much longer, my precious plaything~" Dax purred, still riding his high as he directed Golborne to flip over onto his stomach to expose Golborne's ass to him. It wasn't long before Dax pressed his face against those warm metallic ass-cheeks, taking in the feeling of that golden cushion against his face for a few minutes of bliss.

After Dax got comfortable, he let out a soft sigh, gave Golborne's golden butt one last affectionate pat, and composed himself once more, "Thank you for humoring me, Golborne. This meant a lot to both myself and my research. And I cannot thank you enough for your assistance with either."

He then got up slowly and walked over to his desk, hobbling slightly from being overworked as much as he'd been. Dax pulled out a pouch that he then slipped only a few coins into, which seemed odd to Golborne at first. When Dax placed the pouch on the desk next to Golborne, he could see why it was only a -few- coins. They were ALL platinum, and it equalled his usual rate for the amount of time Golborne was there plus a sizable tip.

"I... hope I don't need to explain why I'm only paying you in platinum...~" Dax looked away slightly, fighting back his obvious blush, "...Also, you may wish to wash up soon... If these notes are anything to be believed--which they've been rather spot-on so far--that layer of goldskin should peel off like a bad sunburn shortly."

G  
"I prefer platinum anyway. And yeah, I can already feel my skin crawl." Golborne said as he scratched a bit of the golden skin off. It really was like a bad sunburn, just a few scratches and a fine gold dust was falling off like powder. "There a shower I could use? Maybe with something to get the hard-to-reach places?"

W  
Dax quickly averted his gaze and put his lab coat back on once he noticed Golborne picking at the layer of goldskin, "Y-Yes, we have various shower rooms all over the estate. If you wish for something... thorough... our father's personal shower or Plattz's--which is just down the hall--should be well-equipped to suit your needs..."

Dax pushed a nearby button to crack the door open while he glanced out the nearby window. He seemed to be intent on going back to taking notes while he pressed another button to page the cleaning staff.

"Oh, Golborne... Before you go..." he cleared his throat and adjusted his posture in slight discomfort, still looking out the window, "If you'd, er... like to come back for another test in the future once I've... perfected a less invasive way for the serum's effects to wear off, I've... always got time to book you in for another clinical trial, just say the word..." Golborne couldn't see it all that well, but Dax was focusing on his notes in an effort to hide the slight melancholy he was slipping into once his high had come back down fully. Dax knew it would pass by the end of the day, so he knew it better not to trouble Golborne like this with such temporary feelings.

"...Also if you prefer platinum, I can make change for you ANY time...~" Dax smiled a little as he cracked his little joke.

G  
"I'll keep that in mind when I finish off today's jobs." Golborne says as he simply slides his pants on and makes his way to the bath. He knew this place wasn't ... shy, but if he's going to be nude he's gonna be paid for it. "Let's make this a regular thing, yeah?" Golborne said as he left the lab with a cocky swing in his hips as he draped the rest of his clothes over his shoulder.

W  
"Yes, of course~" Dax scoffed with a slight smirk, his mood picking up already.

As Golborne walked out of Dax's lab and down the hall to the shower room, he could see thick steam rolling out of a nearby door as Lisarl walked out naked as the day he was born, casually stretching as his body still looked a little wet from the warm water.

"Ahhhhhh~ Shit, that felt good~ Ooh, hey 'Gold-borne'~ You off for a good soak too~?" Lisarl grinned ear to ear as he looked their new helper up and down, making no effort to hide that he was staring at Golborne's chest once he was done, "Damn~ Not gonna lie, you look even hotter all covered in gold~"

G  
"It was fun, though not gonna like having to peel this stuff off later." Golborne said making no effort to stop Lisarl's antics, "And yeah, I'd like to wash off this stuff before I get a rash or something."

W  
"Eh, shower's right back there~" Lisarl shrugs and points back to the door behind him, "Plattz is in there right now, but he don't bite~ Fuck, he might even be willing to help ya get that stuff off if ya ask him to~ Just so long as ya don't mind a big guy givin' you a rubdown while he checks out what kinda build you got goin' on~"

G  
"I kinda expect it at this point." Golborne says as he casually steps past Lisarl. "Oh and one more thing, I charge extra for voyeurism." Golborne says as he puts his clothes down on a bench inside as he looks around the bath.

W  
Lisarl poked his head in the door with an impish little grin on his face as he watched Golborne for a bit, "Funny you mention that~ Cuz I can't wait till I get my turn with you, handsome~" he then brought his arm and leg around the corner, making it look like he was seductively straddling the doorframe like a stripper pole, "I'd take care of that now and pay you handsomely to rail me on the balcony, buuuuuuut I've got a hot date coming up. Toodles, G~" Lisarl snickered as he blew Golborne a kiss and left him to do his thing.

Once that little disturbance was out of the way and Golborne was looking around the shower room, he noticed it was split up into two sections: the one that Golborne was standing in, obviously for setting down clothes, drying off and such, with benches and towel hangers as needed. 

Further in, Golborne could peek past the open door into the second section and see that massive six-foot blue half-troll already busy washing himself off with his back to Golborne for now. Shower nozzles lined the walls at various heights, obviously meant to accommodate the various heights of the Rocketwell family should they ever decide to rinse off communally. Each nozzle had its own set of buttons close by, all of them serving different functions.

G  
"Hmm," Golborne said as he slid out of his pants and added them to the pile. He made sure to pat out the gold dust as he looked around the rooms. This one bathroom was probably more expensive than his entire home, what with all the decor and polished marble floors. Even the mirrors seem to magically light up when you look in them. That must have meant that the room goes deeper than the wallpaper. Golborne's been in other noble houses' baths but this was easily the best. Granted the one he visits the most was practically a bird bath by normal standards, but that's not important. 

As Golborne walked into the shower area he decided to go with what he assumed was Lisarl's shower head. The two of them seemed to be the same size anyway. Golborne makes no move to draw attention though, maybe it's just public shower rules running in his head, but he made sure to not peek at Plattz as they both bathed.

W  
After a moment of the two of them showering in relative silence, Plattz looked down at Golborne for a moment, then did a double-take, "Oh shit, I thought Liz came back, but you're that new guy Golb, right? Name's Plattz! Good to meet ya!" he said as he turned to face this new guy and gave Golborne a welcoming pat on the back, Plattz's dick hanging rather casually at about eye level with him.

"So what brings ya down my neck of the woods there, buddy?" he said as he casually stretched his arms and washed his pits under the taller showerhead while having what seemed to Plattz like a perfectly normal conversation.

G  
"Dax wanted to test a few things, and I'm still peeling off the byproducts." Golborne said as he made sure to keep eye contact. He could still see the troll dick swinging in his peripheral vision considering it was practically in his face. "It's like trying to get rid of a bad sunburn that's started to peel." Golborne says as he scrubs away a few specks of gold dust. "Can't have my uniform get gold glitter inside of it; I'd never be able to get it all out later."

Will Hanema10/09/2019  
"Shit, I know how that feels. I used to get sunburns all the time in the summer when we'd go to the beach. I can help ya with that, if ya want," Plattz offered without even waiting for a response as he bends down low and presses one of the nearby buttons which makes a fancy soap dispenser pop out of the wall next to them. 

Plattz lathered some of the soap on his hands and started gently kneading Golborne's shoulder blades with his big thumbs. The layer of goldskin was coming off easier than expected and the soap that Plattz had picked out seemed to have a mild soothing effect to it as well, so if something were to bother Golborne about this sudden scenario he'd found himself in, the repetitive motion wouldn't have been it. Eventually, Plattz started working the shoulders with both his hands instead of just his thumbs, which led Plattz to whistle in admiration.

"Damn, dude. Got some nice sturdy shoulders on ya."

G  
"Comes with the job. I do a lot of lifting while going up and down floors." Golborne says as he lets Plattz get the hard to reach spots. He wasn't keen on letting people get free touches, but he appreciated the help. Of course he could already guess what Plattz was planning. With each rub of the shoulders, Golborne could feel his pecs jiggle to the firm movement. His wet glossy nipples freely bouncing as bits of gold dust starts to fill the drain. "You got a nice build yourself. Comes from your job too?"

W  
"Pfft~ Nah, dude. I work at some new-age store a couple blocks away to get in touch with my troll roots," Plattz shrugged as he openly scrubbed Golborne's ass, not even thinking twice about giving this guy he just met a thorough deep cleaning. 

"Gettin' ripped is my full-time hobby, pretty much~ And you got a damn nice bod all around~ Oh, speakin' of that. If ya wanna feel, just reach up and go for it, by the way. Anywhere ya want. I dunno why people get all weird about each others' bods anyway. Ya put in the work, why not let peeps go for it if they wanna? I mean, natural curiosity's still a thing, right?"

G  
The deep ass-scrub was a bit of a surprise, but what with how casual Plattz was it shouldn't be. Golborne has met a few 'free spirits' like him in his line of work. Still... 

"Yeah, I prefer when they pay first. I work hard to keep this body going, literally, but I suppose a free sample isn't gonna kill anyone now and then." Golborne says as he continues to scrub his front, but does decide to take a peek at Plattz. He might as well see how well they stack up next to each other ratio-wise. Not like he's in the same weight class, but there's usually a visual difference between a causal workout and getting swol.

W  
As Golborne looked, he noticed that Plattz's was remarkably well-endowed for somebody his size. Yet to Golborne's surprise, despite the pleasurable full-body scrub that he was giving out, Plattz was completely flaccid. From the way that Plattz was handling him, Golborne could tell that he didn't seem to be in this for the purposes of trying to get off, even as Plattz casually cupped Golborne's impressive pecs, gave them a gentle squeeze to gauge what they felt like, and kept scrubbing him all over.

"Pay? Oh yeah, Liz did say you make money by having sex, huh. What's that like?" Plattz queried as he smoothly and carefully worked Golborne's dick to help the rest of the goldskin off of it, "I'm kinda meh about sex personally, but well... There is this -one- thing that Belfith does. We don't really do it that often, but I kinda like it...~" Plattz grins a little and blushes while he thinks about it, shaking his head so he doesn't get too caught up in his thoughts right away.

G  
"Nnnh~ You end up with some bad habits." Golborne says as he holds back a moan as his pecs got a squeeze. Plattz's hand was already getting a handful of Golborne's hard-on. "Some from mistakes and others from other shit." Golborne couldn't help but get jealous of Plattz, not only from how in-control of his body he was, but how goddamn big he was. With a tool like that, Golborne could probably charge double for some jobs. Still, it was strange how non-reactive he was to this, even for Golborne's standards. Everyone has something to get them going so long as the 'equipment' wasn't busted.

"So what's that thing with Belfith? Seeing as I'm gonna be working for your family for 'special' jobs, I might as well know how to do it right for each of ya." Golborne said as he gently grabbed Plattz's soft member and inspected it.

W  
"Ehh... I kinda got this thing for REALLY soft cloth. Like, silk and shit like that...~ Who'd have thought? Big buff guy like me and my bod's actually REALLY sensitive to that kind of stuff! ...So anyway, he just kinda... brings out these custom-made silk gloves. Holy shit, it makes my fuckin' dick quake...~" Plattz blushed as he felt his dick throb just from recalling it, "Speakin' of dick, how ya likin' mine down there?"

G  
"Silk, huh?" Not a common kink, but not that rare either. Golborne has met a few people who like the gentle touch from toys. "It's not the weirdest kink I've heard, and you being a big guy has nothing to do with it. Sometimes a guy likes a gentle touch. Though now that we're here, I've been wondering how well I compare to silk." Golborne says as he takes a wet finger and ever-so-slowly drags his finger gently along the half-chubbed cock that Plattz has. He wasn't even hard and he could already be longer than Golborne. "I'm a bit cock envious, I won't lie, but how about I see if I can make you quake like Belfith?" 

Normally Golborne wouldn't be making the first move, but he already felt his pride wounded when he saw how big Plattz was. Maybe this was a way to boost his ego by beating Belfith.

W  
"Oof~" Plattz's dick throbbed softly from Golborne's finger stroking gently along it, giving the buff half-troll a rather pleasant surprise, "Damn, that felt good~ I don't think I've ever gotten that kinda reaction from bare skin before...~"

Plattz then looked off to the side wall, fumbling with the wall panel for a moment until he found one labelled 'shower bench'. With a quick poke to the panel, a smooth surface slowly slid out from the wall, providing a suitable place for Plattz to get his bearings.

"So if ya wanna jack each other off for a bit, mind if I check real quick to see if all that gold stuff's peeled off yet?" Plattz said as he sat down and patted a spot next to him on the shower bench.

G  
Seeing as how Golborne knew how annoying glitter could be, he wouldn't be surprised to find this gold dust on his body weeks from now. Might as well have someone help peel it off. 

"Sure, I'm pretty sure I've got this stuff in every crevasse so we'll need to be thorough."

Golborne sat next to Plattz, leaning over while propped up on one knee as he continued to drag deft fingers across the tip of the half-troll cock. He was focusing on the sensitive glans, taking advantage of the soap and water to make it as slick as possible while teasing his "employer".

W  
"Mmmfh~" Plattz let out a pleasured groan as his half-troll manhood slowly stood at full-mast from Golborne working him over, "Shit, dude~ That feels great~" Plattz couldn't help but smile, bringing his hips out a little further to give Golborne easier access to his dick.

"Not gonna lie, it's making it kinda hard to focus, but if you can do that shit with just a hand, I'm fuckin' here for it~" Plattz continued as he held onto a nearby rail with one hand and began running his free hand over Golborne's body, making sure to get anywhere that he could reach in search of any errant glitter or dust from Dax's experiment.

G  
Golborne went to work on the veiny cock between Plattz's legs. It wasn't the first time Golborne had given a handjob like this, but it was still pretty rare. Instead of strong strokes, he would drag the tip of his finger up the underside of the shaft. Tracing his finger along the pulsing veins and smearing the pre that would drip down from on top with just the faintest of pressure that would make one's hair stand on end.

Of course it did get harder to focus when Plattz started to roam his own body. Those large hands knew how to dig deep into the sore muscle tissue. Plattz could easily knead Golborne's meaty frame down to nothing, but was surprisingly gentle as he would find tiny specks of gold across Golborne's back and ass.

W  
"Damn~ Dunno if I've said this yet, but nice ass dude~" Plattz groaned out as he gave Golborne's butt a soft squeeze out of admiration, "I'd love to get in some exercise with you some time after this~"

He then ran his hand over the rest of Golborne's body, making sure to carefully scrub away any gold that he could find or gently knead his muscles until what was left would come loose. All the while, Plattz was taking in the detail of the smaller man's muscles while his member was dripping like a faucet from Golborne's smooth and skilled hands.

Eventually, Plattz's free hand made its way down to Golborne's cock, which he stroked softly with his big strong hand, both to reciprocate the attention that Golborne was giving him and also to gauge how hard he might be already, if at all.

G  
"I wonder what kinda exercise he's thinking about." Golborne thought to himself as he continued to tease, now adding a hand to grope the low hanging balls. Gentle hands cup and stroke the churning cum factories as more pre drips down the shaft. As Plattz tried to return the favor, he found Golborne's cock to only be half-awake from the ass grabbing with no signs of getting up from his strokes. 

"Yeah, I got a similar issue to you, kind of hard to get it going down there. Good for stamina though." Golborne said as he saw Plattz gauging his reactions.

W  
Plattz felt his hips rock forward from a particularly strong throb in his loins. He bared his teeth a little and let out a soft pleasured hiss from Golborne stroking his balls so skillfully. The fact that Golborne was so good with his hands that he could get this big of a reaction out of him without any silk gloves still surprised him, yet he wasn't stopping this pleasure-train for anything now. 

"Mmmmh, fuck...~ But what about when -you- gotta get off, dude? ...same thing or...?" he queried as he tried to mirror Golborne's gentle touch on his own, thinking it might get the same reaction out of him too, "Shit, I think I'm gettin' close soon, watch out...~ Mmmmmmgh~" Plattz growled softly as he slowly humped the air in front of Golborne, trying not to accidentally dicksmack him in his growing lust.

G  
"Yeah, I've learned a few tricks over the years. Gotta make do with what you got, right?" Golborne said as he smiled at how Plattz tries to get him going. Really helps the ego when you get these kinda nights. A large lad like this humping into his hand, about to lose it while Golborne still cool as a cucumber. It was great not having his own weakness abused for once and not getting wrecked.

"Go on, big guy. Don't hold back on me now, I want to see how far you shoot." Golborne said as he circled the sensitive slit at the tip of Plattz's dick while he slightly gripped the churning balls below.

W  
"Nnnngh, here goes-- Agh, fuck!" Plattz shouted out as he pressed back against the shower wall as the first shot of his load went right over Golborne's shoulder and landed on the floor a fair distance behind him. The pleasure of his orgasm hit the large trollish man like a ton of bricks while he continued to rock his hips into Golborne's hands as more lesser shots followed.

"Whew, damn~" Plattz panted up against the wall for about a minute or so before he came back to reality and made eye contact with Golborne again, "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit, that was awesome~ We gotta do that again some time, cuz that was... Wait a sec."

Plattz then got himself comfortable on the bench again, "That shit was just..." Plattz put his fingers to his head and then extended them outward, making a fwoosh sound as he did so, chuckling shortly after, "Damn~"

G  
"Well I would expect no less. I'm a professional after all." Golborne said as he played with the excess cum coating his hand. Troll cum sure was thick. He couldn't help but feel glad he didn't get any in his hair. "Though I'll admit, even I'm impressed with the distance you got just from a few a light dustings with my fingers."

W  
"Yeah, well..." Plattz blushed a little as he spoke, "If you can keep a secret, it's worse than that... Liz tickled my dick with a feather one time and... fffffffffwup!" he shyly held up his hand in front of him and raised it at an angle to get his point across, "Dick stood up like a fuckin' party blower...~ I mean I liked it, but god DAMN was it embarrassing...!"

After sitting there for a couple seconds, Plattz straightened himself up and shook off his embarrassment, "Anyway, you want me to help ya rub one out? Fair's fair, right?"

G  
It was actually kinda cute the way Plattz felt about his own kink. Though Golborne was hardly any better. And though he just finished not too long ago, every drop of cum was gold earned in this house. Besides, like Plattz said, fair's fair.

"Sure, I'll take that offer. Though you're gonna need to know a few tricks to get me to do the same. Kinda embarrassing, but guess that's something we share now." Golborne said as he straddles Plattz's waist.

W  
"Ooh shit!" Plattz perked up as Golborne straddled his waist, watching the smaller man intently, "I am ready for you to impart your wisdom to me~"


End file.
